Keeping Up With The Flames
by HungerGamesLoverMM
Summary: Sequel to Politics and Bows and Arrows!Gale and Madge have returned from the games, but their lives are not perfect. With romances blossoming and self destructing,and the Quarter Quell looming will they be able to keep up? Or will Panem go up in flames?
1. Back To Normal, Sort Of?

**First Chapter of Keeping Up With The Flames! Here we go again!**

**Enjoy, **

**HungerGamesLoverMM**

**Back To Normal, Sort of?**

**Gale**

Months had passed since Madge and I returned home, and today was the much anticipated kick off of the victory tour. A day I wish wouldn't have arrived so soon. A lot has happened over the past couple of months, and after the citizens of District Twelve thoroughly exhausted themselves with excessive celebrating, life went back to normal, sort of.

After packing a few boxes, my family and I moved into Victor's Village. Madge was now my neighbour, and my girlfriend of sorts. We never went back to the caring relationship we had towards the end of the games. I had sort of wrecked that with my declaration of love for Katniss. I guess I had hit a nerve, and Madge had been distant ever since, unless of course there was a camera around because she was all over me then.

I assumed that as soon as I returned to District Twelve, Katniss and I would automatically resume our relationship. Perhaps even taking it to the next level, however that's not exactly how it went. When I returned from the Capitol and found her in Peeta's arms I was confused. When she called me her cousin the confusion only intensified. Her cousin? Since when?

When Peeta pecked her on the cheek and her eyes lit up, that's when it hit me. He was what was keeping her from me, and that was not okay.

**Madge**

As soon as the cameras left Gale and I had resumed the icy relationship we have today, however that would have to change and soon because today was the day of the Victory Tour. My prep team would be arriving around noon to remake me for the cameras. Although I had been told I was pretty for my whole life, I guess I just didn't adhere to the Capitol's standards of beauty, you know because my hair wasn't blue or anything.

I moved into my house in Victor's Village alone, being seventeen my parent's felt that I was old enough to live alone. They do visit me often though, and I usually eat dinner at Gale's house thanks to Hazelle's constant badgering. It was actually kind of fun, and I liked Gale's family. They were funny and spontaneous, unlike the stuffy, boring dinners that were the norm at my house.

Katniss joined us sometimes, and the gleam he got in his eyes whenever she was around made me sick. I was only the girl who had saved his life, but he still preferred her? At first I couldn't stand Gale, but after all we had been through I couldn't imagine my life without him. I decided to give him space, because he said he hadn't yet decided how he felt about me. I assumed he would fall madly in love with me leaving Katniss behind, however here we were six months later barely speaking.

I heard a knock on the door, and checked through the peep hole before opening it. Sure enough my prep team was here. I took a deep breath before opening the door. Here We Go.

**Katniss**

I was up before the crack of dawn to hunt. Although Gale had offered repeatedly to buy my family the expensive butcher meat from town, I refused. I was not a charity case, and I did not need his help. I skulked silently through the woods that were already teeming with early morning life. The fall air was cold and biting, so I pulled my hunting jacket tighter around my neck.

I heard a noise to my left, and I immediately posed with my bow at the ready. A figure emerged from the woods, and I drew back my bow.

"Hey, Hey" I heard a very familiar voice say, "Don't shoot"

Gale appeared with his hands over his head, and I dropped my bow laughing.

"Hey" I said giving him a casual hug, h held me longer than really necessary though, "Why are you here?"

Now that Gale had all the money in the world I assumed that he wouldn't be slumming it up with turkey meat when he could buy beef and pork.

"Needed to clear my head" He answered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Never Mind" He said dismissively and I let it drop. Ever since Gale returned he had been different, although Gale had never exactly been cheery all the time, those moments had all but dropped out of existence. Maybe that's what drove me into Peeta's arms. In a world where there as so much hate and despair I needed Peeta's sunny disposition. That only made it worse between Gale and me though, and I needed my best friend back.


	2. Ultimatum

**Don't forget to Review! **

**HungerGamesLoverMM**

**Ultimatum **

**Katniss**

"Honestly, Gale, just spit it out already" I said annoyed.

"You don't want to know" He said coolly, and tears sprung into my eyes. What had we come to?

"I do Gale" I whined, "Please tell me"

He sighed, angrily running his fingers through his hair, "Katniss, I won for you and then I come back and you're with him!" He spits.

I gasped, "Gale" I choked out dumbfounded.

"Do you love him?" He asked.

"Gale" I said cautiously, he was obviously not in the right frame of mind to have this conversation.

He let out a breath, "You do, don't you" He said with tears in his throat.

"Gale, I love you both, but differently" I said.

"I'll wait for you then" He smiled now, determined.

"Gale, you have Madge" I said trying to make him see reason. I wasn't good for him, she could give him what he needed, but then there was still a part of me that wanted him selfishly for myself.

**Gale **

Katniss and I stood awkwardly across from one another, and she broke the silence first.

"I miss you Gale" She said sincerely, and I could hear the pain in her voice.

"I miss you too Katniss" I was thrilled that I was finally having this conversation with her. Maybe we could finally get somewhere.

"What are we going to do?" She asked walking towards me.

"I don't know" I said placing my arm around her thin shoulders, "But we'll figure it out" I answered, hoping we would. I would go through with the Victory Tour, because it's not like I had a choice. Maybe Madge and I could stage a public break-up or something, I'm sure she'd go for that, or at least I hope. But then there's Peeta. I know Katniss has feelings for Peeta, but do they trump what she feels for me?

**Madge**

As soon as I opened the door, people came streaming into my house. My prep team was here along with Cinna of course, and camera crews waited outside. I sighed; today was going to be a long day. After Octavia, Venia, and Flavius scolded me for letting myself go they got right down to work. It was like the games all over again, and I shudder as some of the memories resurfaced. I had been trying over the last couple of months to forget what had happened to me, and pretend that it never happened. It worked at first, but now the most random things would remind me of my time in the arena.

As Flavius was putting hot rollers in my hair, there was a knock on the door. I assumed it was Cinna and I smiled. Ever since the games, Cinna has been one of my closest friends. Venia went to answer the door, and I heard a man's voice not belonging to Cinna.

"We need to speak to Ms. Undersee." The man's voice said, his tone ringing with authority.

"Who is it?" I call, trying to turn around in my seat.

"Capitol business, now come with me" He said strictly.

I looked at my prep team, and every one of them was silent. Octavia gave me a tight nod, and I followed the man out of the room. I pulled my rope tighter around me, suddenly cold. The Capitol man led me around my own house and into my den that was rarely used.

"Inside" He beckoned to me, and I followed his orders, "Sit" He demanded and I listened, but now I was getting annoyed. Who was he to tell me what to do? The massive high-backed chair was swivelled around and as soon as the door closed behind the Capitol man, it turned around. I gasped, shocked and President Snow smiled.

"Hello Madge" He said, his puffy, red lips stretching into a grin.

At first I couldn't respond, but I finally managed to choke out a greeting. He smiled wider, obviously happy that he was causing me so much discomfort.

"You don't seem like the kind of girl who likes small talk, am I right?" He asked. I nodded my head, not in agreement but because it was implied, "So, how's Gale?" He asked looking around the office at the different oil paintings on the dark wood walls.

"Fine" I answered, closed off, "Why?"

"Well, all the Capitol people can talk about is whether or not you two will still be together during the Victory Tour." He said. So what?

"Oh" How do you respond to that?

"And well, most of them are hoping for you to be together" He said.

"We will still be a couple on the Victory Tour" I answered, Gale and I hadn't really talked about it, but I assumed that was what President Snow wanted.

"That's nice Madge, but it's really not enough" He said, smiling wider at my shocked expression.

"W-why?" I stutter.

"Well, not everyone believes that your little romance was real" He said.

"It was" I lie smoothly, "I love Gale"

"Yeah, well don't tell me because I'm not the one who has to believe you."

"What does Gale and I being a couple have to do with the citizen's of the Capitol?" I question.

"It's not the Capitol people who you have to believe you, it's the people in the Districts." He rested his elbows on the desk, and placed his chin on his hands.

"Why do they care?" I reply. Shouldn't they be happy that fewer children had to die?

"Some think that it's unfair that both of you got to win, that the Capitol had gone soft and was no longer in control of the situation."

"Why would it matter?" I was getting incredibly confused.

"One stupid lapse in judgement and the district people no longer feel that they have to listen to their leaders. They feel that if you caught a break why can't they?"

I let what he saying sink in. So the people were unsettled, but nothing had happened yet, "So what that they are unhappy" I say, it's not like that had stopped him before.

"Well Madge," The president began, "When people have a common goal, they band together, and when people band together against the government you get a rebellion."

My eyes widened at what he was saying. There was whispering of a rebellion?

"What do I have to do?" I ask, definitely not wanting to be the cause of a war.

"Marry Gale" He laughed as my eyes widened in shock. Marry Gale? I was barely seventeen for goodness sakes, I couldn't get married!

"And if I don't?" I question.

"Let's just say that because Seneca Crane had a lapse in judgement, he won't be Head Game-Maker again this year." I gasped louder. Did he mean what I think he meant? "Think about it Madge" Snow said standing up from the chair, "Or else" He added before he closed the door behind him. I closed my eyes, and laid my head on the desk. What was I going to do now? Tell Gale? No I couldn't do that yet, what would I even say? Oh hey Gale, by the way we have to get married or else there's going to a rebellion? No way!

Well there is one person I could talk to I guess, and as much as he drives me crazy he would know what to do.


	3. Good For Me

**Good For Me**

**Gale **

After my conversation with Katniss I made my way back to my house. My game bag was empty, but it didn't really matter. I would be eating Capitol delicacies over the next couple of weeks anyways. The second I open my front door, I am whisked away by my prep team to take a shower. Next they gave me a haircut, and Portia came into dress me. She dressed me in a casual suit complete with a wool coat and leather gloves. After "oohs" and "ahhs" from my prep team, I am allowed to go outside.

The second I opened my door, I was swept up into a media frenzy. Reporters call my name and stuck cameras in my face. I tried and answer as many questions as Icould, but thankfully Madge emerged from her house a few minutes later and they swarmed her instead. Madge looked flustered and kept on stuttering, so I chose this time to interject.

"Madge" I called wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing her head. She started to flinch away, because we had barely touched in the last six months, but she thought better of it and returned my kiss.

"Hello" She said smiling.

Cameras clicked feverishly, and lights flashed in our eyes. Reporters started yelling at us, "Are you two still going strong?" One yelled.

"Are you planning on getting married in the future?" Yelled another.

I started to roll my eyes. Marriage? Madge was barely seventeen. I looked over at Madge expecting to find her also exasperated, but instead she was white as a sheet, a tight smile on her lips. I raised an eyebrow, what was wrong with her? As reporters got more and more aggressive, actually pushing and shoving us, Haymitch appeared pushing us towards the train.

The reporters just got louder though, fighting to get the final word in. Haymitch was a more experienced media target, and he barely flinched as they badgered him with questions. He simply dodged them, leading us into the train compartment. All three of us let out a collective breath as the doors to the train closed.

"Thank-god that's over" Madge said as she took off her coat and gloves.

"I know" I answered.

A capitol attendant appeared out of nowhere and took our coats for us, disappearing silently down a corridor. Effie appeared not so silently, with a list in hand.

"Alright" She trilled, "Nice to see you two again" She gave us awkward one armed hugs as if she was too busy to even look at us, "We should be arriving in District Eleven late tonight, and we will be having the ceremony tomorrow around noon. Okay?" She looked over at us and we both smiled and nodded. Good old obsessive-scheduler Effie. "Other than that though, you have the rest of the day to yourselves." She said as she penciled something else into the schedule she was holding. Madge and I were still standing in the foyer compartment of the train, as she walked away from us, her heels clacking all the way.

**Katniss**

As soon as I returned home from my hunting run-in with Gale, I went to see Peeta. I always went to his house on Saturday morning much to Gale's dismay. I thought about what he had said to me in the woods. He said that he would wait for me, but if I didn't ever want him, how long would he wait? I didn't want me to be the cause of him being eternally single. He said that he wanted to get married and have kids one day, all of those things that I didn't want in life.

I'm sure Peeta wanted those things too though, which made this so much harder. I didn't really deserve either of them when it came down to it. I'm not a bad person, but I am definitely not kind or caring. I could never be a good wife or mother. Maybe I should just be single, everyone else would be better off anyways. It is in this mindset that I knocked on Peeta's door. The smile on his face when he answered the door almost broke my resolve, and I had to remind myself that this was for the better.

"Hey" Peeta said cheerily.

"Hello" I returned coolly, and his smile faltered.

"What's up?" He said, trying to remain casual.

I took a deep breath, "Peeta, we need to talk"

"Uh, sure" He said, "I'll just grab my jacket."

A light rain had begun to fall, but I barely noticed. He shrugged into his jacket, and closed the door behind him.

"So what's up?" He said looking at his feet, and sticking his hands in his pocket.

"This isn't working out." I stated bluntly, cutting right to the chase.

"What isn't working out?" I'm pretty sure he understood, but I repeated myself anyways.

"Us, isn't working out." I said, also looking at my feet.

"Oh" He said hunching his shoulders forward.

"Yeah" I said quietly.

"So you're breaking up with me?" He questioned and his voice wobbled.

"Yeah, I'm sorry" I said, my voice catching.

"Alright then" Peeta said turning around, "I guess this is good-bye then"

"Yeah" I said, and watched his back as he retreated into his house. I so badly wanted to call out to him, to tell him I wasn't serious, that it was all a joke. I stood in the rain for another few minutes, letting the water soak through my already sodden jacket. I saw the curtain twitch in the upper right-hand corner of the house. A blue eye peeked out from behind the frilly curtain and I knew it was Peeta's. But as soon as his eye rested on me, it disappeared back into the house, just like I wanted to right now.

**Madge**

As soon as Gale and I stocked off into our bedrooms, I tried to think of a way to talk to Haymitch alone. This train was probably bugged with cameras, so that was out. I peeked at Effie's schedule, and a refuel was slotted within the next half hour. I decided this was as good a time as any, and as I felt the train begin to slow I walked down the hall to Haymitch's room.

I banged on the door loudly, and when there was no answer I started to yell, "Haymitch!" no reply, "Haymitch!" I yelled again, and I heard a scuffling from inside the room.

"What?" He said loudly. He was drunk, but only slightly.

"It's such as lovely day, would you like to go and get some air?" I asked conversationally.

Haymitch raised an eyebrow at me, but I could tell he understood. He shut the door behind him, hiccupped loudly, and then followed me out the door. We walked for a few minutes until I was sure we were out of ear shot. I turned around, and crossed my arms over my chest.

"So?" Haymitch prodded, and I let out a breath.

"President Snow talked to me." I stated.

"What? How?" Haymitch said in disbelief.

"When I was getting ready, a Capitol attendant came and told me that someone was waiting for me," I took a deep breath as I relived the memory, "They led me to the den, and there he was."

"What did he say?" Haymitch asked and his eyes bugged.

I told Haymitch what President Snow had said to me word for word. Haymitch stayed silent for the entire time, and I didn't notice that I was hyperventilating until the end.

"A rebellion?" Haymitch questioned.

"Yeah" I said.

"If you don't get married to Gale?" He double-checked.

"Yes Haymitch, there will apparently be a rebellion if I don't marry Gale." I said sharply, "Got any solutions?"

"Whoa!" Haymitch said holding up his hands, "Calm down, I'll think of something"

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding, and my muscles relaxed.

"Thanks" I said smiling at Haymitch. He nodded at me and stocked off towards the train, but as he opened the door he turned to me and said, "You could do a lot worse you know."

My jaw fell open in disbelief. Did he actually just say that? But then the disbelief gave way to understanding. Maybe Haymitch was actually right. It wouldn't be the first time.


	4. Those Eyes

**Sorry about the wait! I have been away for the last couple of days and haven't had the chance to update. Anyways, Please Review and Enjoy!**

**HungerGamesLoverMM**

**Those Eyes**

**Gale**

Dinner was delectable as usual, and afterwards I went into my bedroom. This was the exact room they put me in when I was only a tribute, and other than the fact that the TV had normal channels nothing had changed. There was however a different feeling about the room and the way the staff treated me. I was no longer being treated like livestock being led to the slaughterhouse; instead I was treated as a celebrity. Capitol attendants smiled at me as I passed, and provided me with everything I could possibly want.

Before I went to bed someone had already been in my room to fold down the sheet, turn down the lights, and put on soothing music. This was all very unnecessary, but after all I deserved it. Almost immediately after dinner, I watched Haymitch and Madge leave the train. I wanted to follow them, but decided against it. Why did I care again? Instead I climbed into my warm bed, pulled the soft sheets up around my chin, and fell asleep almost instantaneously to the quiet, classical music.

When I heard a knock on the door I awoke with a start, sitting straight up in bed with my heart pounding.

"Gale!" Effie trilled annoyingly, "Get up! We are almost in District Eleven"

I sighed, and rubbed my sleepy eyes. Here we go. I got out of bed, and threw on some clothes. I stumbled towards the back of the train where I knew you could sit in the screened in porch. I sat down on one of the plush seats and looked out at what we called District Eleven.

Everything was green and lush, and the air was balmy. Huge trees towered above us, and every couple of metres there was a new field. Dark skinned people were bent over in the fields, and they looked up as the train passed. There were people everywhere actually, in the trees, in the fields, and even in some of the rivers we passed. I couldn't get over how many people actually lived here. They always showed some of the people in the square on the reaping day, but that must have only been a fraction of those who actually lived there.

I heard the screen door screech open, and Madge walked in.

"Hey," She said taking the seat next to me, "How was your night?"

"Fine," I said looking up at her, "How was yours'?"

"Horrible," She said shaking her head, "I was up all night thinking."

My eyebrows pulled together, "What were you thinking about?"

She let out a sigh, "Uh nothing"

"Okay then" I said not pushing the issue any farther.

"Wow!" She exclaimed looking out the window, "It's so beautiful here."

"I know," I agreed with her, "It's so lush and green"

Madge bobbed her head in agreement still looking out at the gently rolling hills.

The screen door screeched once more, but this time Effie emerged.

"What are you two doing?" She asked.

"Uh" Madge and I said in unison as we looked at each other.

"Gale I told you we were almost in District Eleven!" She screeched.

"Yeah, so?" I said thoroughly confused as to why Madge and I were being scolded.

"The ceremony is in two hours, and you still have to be made over!" She stressed and Madge groaned, "Get up! It's a busy day, let's go, go, go!" She patted us on the backs as we walked back into the train. Madge waved at me as she walked down the hall to her room, and I laughed at the pained expression on her face. You'd think they were sending her to the Games or something.

**Madge**

I grudgingly made my way back to my room where my prep team was waiting. I closed my eyes, and just let them do their thing without any complaints. My mind was too busy to hold complaints. I had a lot on my mind right now, and Haymitch still hadn't gotten back to me. Right now he was probably drunk out of his mind though, so it was probably for the best. I felt bad that Gale still didn't know, considering that this would directly affect him as well, but at the moment I had to keep this on a need-to-know basis.

"Alright you're done!" Octavia said as she wiped her hands on her pants.

I examined myself in the mirror. My golden, blonde hair was styled in a curly updo, and soft, pink flowers were pinned throughout. My cheeks and lips were a soft pink, and my blue eyes looked even brighter. I was impressed to say the least.

"Thanks" I said, smiling into the mirror.

Flavius waved his hands in dismissal as Cinna walked in carrying a garment bag over his arm.

"Here you go" Cinna said handing me the bag, "You'll love it" He smiled confidently.

"I'm sure I will" I always loved his designs. I unzipped the bag, revealing a light pink dress with a white sash. The material was light and airy, and the waist-band accentuated my narrow waist. I smiled, "It's perfect!" I said as I slipped into the soft dress.

"I'm glad you like it." Cinna handed me a pair of cream coloured wedges and I slipped them onto my feet as well. Now I was ready, or as ready as I could be.

I didn't want to see the faces of the parents whose children I watched die. Their grief would be magnified times ten thanks to this stupid Victory Tour. I definitely didn't want to make the life of the District people worse than they already were. However, that was not my decision to make and President Snow has deemed that there will be a Victory Tour. So, of course, there will be a Victory Tour.

**Katniss**

I felt empty sort of, and bored out of my mind. I guess I never realized how much I needed them until they were gone. Gale had left for the Victory Tour, and was probably at the moment kissing Madge for the cameras. I know he loves me, he told me to my face, but I can't help but notice how his eyes light up when he sees Madge, just as Peeta's used to when he saw me.

I never knew how much I actually liked Peeta until now. I missed his smile, his laugh, his eyes, and it had only been a day and a half. How could I be this weak? I promised myself that I would never get my heart hurt by a boy, and yet it had already happened twice. First when Gale left for the games, and now with Peeta. I didn't need this added drama in my life; I had enough to deal with already. Maybe swearing off boys would help, at least for a little while.

It is in this mindset that I went to school today I promised myself that I would not even look, talk, or even think about a boy today. I paid attention to my teachers, and focused on my lessons; however I couldn't help but notice the blue eyes that kept peeking at me through my peripheral vision. I tried to tell myself that I was strong enough to ignore it, that I was imagining it the whole time, but my resolve started to break-down around three o'clock and I stole a quick little glance. Sure enough he was looking my way, and when our eyes met he smiled sadly. I looked away quickly, closing my eyes and shaking my head in an attempt to erase what had just happened from my memory. But when I opened my eyes again, I could still see his sad smile as that picture bounced around my head.

**Madge**

"On in five" said a man's voice. Effie frowned and looked at her watch, apparently we were three and a half minutes behind schedule. A camera man came and attached a small microphone to mine and Gale's clothes, and then we were set. I could hear the mayor announcing us from behind the door, and after he said our names there was polite applause. The door's opened and Gale and I made our way up to the stage where two chairs were set up.

We sat down, and listened to the mayor's speech. I sort of spaced out, so Gale had to elbow me when it was our turn to speak. I had been given a speech to say, but unlike Gale I hadn't memorized it. Luckily though, I had remembered to bring it with me. I read my speech directly from the paper, not daring to look up. I didn't want to meet the eyes of the families whose children I watched die. I didn't want to see the sorrow and hunger on the faces of the people who lived here.

I was suddenly overcome with emotion, and my voice wobbled as I finished my speech. I wiped tears from my eyes, attempting to hold them back with no success. Gale leapt up and grabbed by shoulder, gently leading me off the stage. I turned around to grab my flowers, and when I did I met a pair of sad, glossy, brown eyes. I looked at the face to which they belonged and gasped, the girl looked exactly like Rue.

The little girl must of caught me staring, because she gave me a tight nod as she closed her eyes slowly. I started sobbing now as the memories resurfaced, and it was all because of those sad, little eyes.


	5. Confession

**Okay, so I'm kind of sad **** Last chapter I only got one review from my faithful reader HungerGames6 (By the way, thank-you so much for that advice on grammar in dialogue. I will definitely try and be more aware of that in the future). Anyways, I really want to know what you guys have to say. If there is anything I could do better please let me know! Please don't forget to review and I hope you enjoy!**

**HungerGamesLoverMM**

**Confession**

**Katniss**

Peeta's eyes didn't leave me for the rest of the day, and I almost broke my no boy rule just to talk to him. Other than when Gale was in the games, these have been the longest two days of my life. As I was packing my book-bag to go home, Peeta approached me.

"Hey" He said, and I looked up but didn't respond, "So that's it you're not going to talk to me."

I sighed, "No" I answered, and there went the no boy rule.

"Katniss, why'd you break up with me?" Peeta asked sadly.

"Well, look at you!" I say gesturing towards him. He raises an eyebrow and I continue, "You're just perfect!"

"I am most definitely not perfect," He says placing an arm on my shoulder, "But even if I was what does that have to do with anything?"

Tears fill my eyes as I answer, "I'm just not good enough for you."

"Katniss," He says sadly, "You are perfect for me."

I look up at him as I try and get a hold of my tears. Did he really mean that?

**Gale**

As I led Madge of the stage, people awed at our little show. I tried not to roll my eyes, if only they had a clue... As soon as the heavy metal doors closed behind us, it was almost as if Madge had flipped a switch. She was no longer crying; instead she was walking ahead briskly. Honestly, what was up with this girl? Katniss was so much simpler.

"Are you okay?" I ventured cautiously.

She didn't slow as she replied, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you seemed kind of upset out there." I said.

"Oh yeah that," She said as if it had happened ten years ago as opposed to ten seconds, "No I'm fine."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" I asked as I caught up with her.

"Gale, I said I was fine." She says, but her lip starts to wobble and she closes her eyes as she presses her hand to her forehead. Tears start running down her face, and she slumps to the ground in the middle of the hallway. A peacekeeper makes a move to help her up, but I motion him away.

"Madge," I rush to her side, "Tell me what's wrong."

"I can't." She moans.

"Why not?" I question slightly annoyed. Why was she keeping secrets from me?

"Not here at least!" She says loudly.

It is at this time that Haymitch makes an appearance. A small group of peacekeepers have formed around us much to my displeasure. Haymitch gives me a questioning look and I gesture to Madge who was now lying on the floor. At least it was carpeted.

**Madge**

I heard Haymitch as he bent down beside me, "What's wrong with her?" He asked Gale.

"I don't know," Gale replied, "She says she can't tell me here."

Haymitch was quiet for a second and understanding passed his face, "Up you go," He said as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me upwards. I groaned in indignation, I wasn't a criminal or something. Haymitch started to pull me forwards now, but I broke free of his grasp.

"I can walk," I said as I smoothed by skirt and hair. A blush rose to my cheeks as I thought about the stir I had just caused. Haymitch led us up around a small staircase, then through a door into a closed room. Here there was another rickety staircase that led up to a sort of attic. Dust covered every inch of the room, and I wondered how Haymitch had found it.

I was looking around as Haymitch roughly pulled off our microphones and stuffed them under a couch cushion.

"No one can hear us in here." Haymitch prompted looking at me.

I looked over at Gale, and I opened my mouth but no words came out. What exactly was I going to tell him?

"So..." Gale said motioning with his hands.

"I-I – w-w- well" I started and Haymitch groaned.

"Boy, if you don't marry her you both will be in a whole lot of trouble." Haymitch finished for me.

The room went silent, and Gale looked over at me.

"Is it true?" He asked and I nodded my head, "How long have you known?"

"Since we left District Twelve, "I answer looking at my feet, "President Snow came to my house."

"He came to your house!" Gale shouted angrily as he threw a lamp across the room. I started to get scared; I had never seen him this angry.

"Explain" Gale demands, and I give him the whole story. When I was finished he simply looked at me and said, "How could you not tell me?"

"I-I I don't know. I just didn't want you to have to live with that burden as well." I answered truthfully. Gale already had a lot to worry about, he didn't need this added to that.

Gale looked at Haymitch now, "What should we do?"

"Well I've been thinking about this for a few days now, and kid you should just do what he says."

"Really," Gale shouts, "That's your brilliant plan!"

Haymitch shrugs his shoulders, "Well the way I look at it is that you're screwed either way. You could not get married and come clean about the whole romance, which in turn could incite a rebellion." Gale and I looked at each other and then back at Haymitch; clearly that was not an option. Haymitch sensed this immediately and then continued, "Or you two go through with the marriage, and live happily ever after in the people's eyes."

A silence followed Haymitch's last remark. My options were simple, either marry Gale or be the cause of a rebellion. Either have my life wrecked, or be the person that wrecked thousands of other people's lives. I had to choose between my personal well being and the well being of all of Panem.

This was a huge decision to make and it would impact me for the rest of my life, however my life was already wrecked. Why would I be selfish and take away other people's happiness as well? A rebellion was definitely not what the people of Panem needed. We are barely getting by as it is. I needed to just swallow my unhappiness for the good of the country.

I looked over at Gale who was looking out the window, probably thinking about Katniss. I stand up and take my hand in his. He looks at me now and smiles.

"I'll do it!" We both answer in unison.

"You will?" I ask uncertainly, having no idea it would be this easy.

"Yeah," He answered, "I can't live like this anymore."

"Same here," I answer relieved that we were finally getting somewhere.

"President Snow will finally get some payback for what he's done to us over the past 74 years."

"What?" I reply, wouldn't Gale and I getting married be exactly what he wants?

"Don't you see it Madge?" Gale asks, "A rebellion is the only way to give that monster a taste of his own medicine."

.


	6. Conflict Resolution

**Thanks for all the suggestions! So although the story might seem sort of lame right now, I promise you it will get more exciting. Also, I have come up with a shocking idea for the Quarter Quell. (No seriously shocking!) So stick with me! Please review and enjoy!**

**HungerGamesLoverMM**

**Conflict Resolution**

**Gale**

A rebellion was exactly what we needed, and Madge agreed! My mind was racing at a hundred miles an hour. President Snow has done enough, and we were finally going to get somewhere. There would be a lot of deaths, oppression, and unhappiness but maybe this will be our only chance to rebel. We would have to unite all of the Districts, a task that has never been performed due to the fact that District to District communication is strictly off limits. Anyways the only people who have phones in the Districts are the Victors. The Victors! I'm sure they would be willing to help the cause. As my brain was working through the logistics of planning a rebellion, Madge interrupted me.

"A rebellion?" Madge asks confused.

"Yeah, of course," I say, "didn't you not just agree to participate to it?

"No!" She says turning red.

"What did you agree to then?" I question.

"Option number two."She answers.

"What?" Option number two? What even was option number two?

"She agreed to marry you, boy." Haymitch interjected and my face lost colour. Oh crap, this was going to be a problem. I looked up at Madge. She wasn't crying or anything she just looked sort of embarrassed.

"Madge," I said for lack of words.

"Gale, I understand, but do we really want to incite a rebellion?" Madge asks quietly.

"I think yes," I answer honestly, "We can't live like this anymore."

"I know, I know," Madge says putting an arm on my shoulder, "But what happens if it doesn't work? If we go to the trouble of starting this rebellion and we don't succeed? Innocent men, women, and children will die for well... nothing."

I sat still for a moment, letting what she had said sink in. Madge definitely had a point. If this were to not work out, it would be a wasted effort, but I just couldn't get over the fact that if we were to win there would never be another Hunger Games. No innocent children would have to die, and most importantly President Snow would be dead. D-E-A-D dead.

"I know Madge," I begin, "But if this rebellion doesn't happen then more innocent children will die regardless."

Madge bobs her head in agreement and a prolonged silence follows.

"Well it's not like you have to decide tonight." Haymitch adds.

We both nod our heads.

"But what are we going to do on this tour?" Madge asks.

"Well I say you continue to act like lovebirds because the Capitol audience is unsuspecting. Also, if this rebellion were to happen I think Gale you should propose to Madge. That way some suspicions will be crushed."

"Okay" I reply simply. A marriage proposal would act as sort of a stall and bide us some much needed time. Katniss would definitely not take it well though.

**Madge**

Once Gale and I agreed to waiting, we quietly descended the stairs. My prep team fusses as to where I have been but I brush them off. They get to work immediately, transforming me once again. When they are finished my hair shines and my skin glows. I slip into a soft blue dress that Cinna has designed for me, and off I go to the first of many dinners in mine and Gale's honour.

Gale meets me at the top of the stairs along with Effie, Haymitch, and his prep team and stylist. Our prep teams go first followed by the stylists, Effie, and then Haymitch.

"Are you ready?" I whisper to Gale as Haymitch begins walking.

"Ready as I'll ever be." He answers smirking and I giggle. It is moments like this that make me think that I actually might like Gale as more than just the person who saved my life.

Fifteen steps after Haymitch it is our turn. I link my arm through Gale's, throw a goofy smile on my face, and we start walking. Cameras flash and the crowd cheers as we come into view. People call my name and I look their way, smiling and winking the whole time. Gale and I walk into a dining room where a fabulous meal has been prepared for us.

We eat, we drink, and we dance easily pulling off the illusion of a love struck couple. When the night comes to a close we load back onto the train, take a shower, and fall asleep ready to do it again tomorrow.

**Gale**

Our routine was the same for the next few days, wake-up, prep, listen to a speech, prep again, eat dinner, dance, sleep. If we were lucky we got to see glimpses of other Districts out the windows, like dark Blue Ocean in one, or thick, heavily wooded areas in others. Madge and I act giddily in love in front of the audiences, but are quietly miserable when on the train.

Last night I heard Madge's screams from her room. Thanks to the games, Madge and I were no strangers to nightmares, and I was actually awake at the moment because of them. I opened the unlocked door to her room and walked over to where she was sleeping.

"Madge, Madge," I call her name, "Wake-up!"

She awoke with a start, "Gale?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm here." I said soothingly running circles on her back.

"Oh" She said before bursting into tears.

"It's okay, it's okay." I say trying to sooth her while she cried.

It took her a good fifteen minutes to calm down and lie back again. I got up and started for the door.

"Gale," She called and I turned around, "Stay here."

"Okay." I respond turning around. What did she just want me to stand here?

"Come here." She said patting the space beside here.

"Uh okay," I said as I sat down beside her, "Now go to sleep."

She nodded her head and yawned before collapsing back into her pillow. I decided to just wait until she was sleeping and then return to my room, and sure enough in a few minutes I heard soft snores coming from her, however I didn't leave. I hadn't really had a good sleep in a few days, and before I knew it my eyes were beginning to close, and I fell asleep.

**Katniss**

After Peeta and I made up, we agreed to stay friends so at least we were on speaking terms again. Gale was away on the Victory Tour with Madge, so they were probably kissing each other right now for the audience. I'm not sure how I feel about Gale or Peeta at the moment. Gale has been my friend for years, and if it wasn't for these stupid games we would probably have ended up getting married. However, although I have just befriended Peeta recently I already have a deep connection with him.

I have to talk to Gale about all of this after he returns from the games. We need to put the bitterness behind us, and converse like mature, responsible, adults. We need to stop being so petty and actually come up with a resolution in order to bring us peace in a world where peace itself is hard enough to find.


	7. Good Enough?

**Sorry about the long wait! I've been really busy at school, and I sadly must inform you that exams are coming up and I won't be able to update for maybe a week or two. However, I will be able to read your reviews, so review away! **

**HungerGamesLoverMM**

**Good Enough? **

**Gale**

Light was shining through the spotless window when I awoke. Madge was still sleeping softly, so I left quietly hoping not to wake her. I can't believe I fell asleep last night! There had been no nightmares after I had though, and from what I could tell Madge didn't have any either. Huh... so I had found a remedy after all. I tread on hunter's feet to the door, unfortunately when I opened it the door squeaked loudly. Madge sat right up in bed, "What, whose there?" She asked.

I could have kicked myself, "Sorry, just me" I responded.

"Why the heck are you in my room?" She questioned me.

"Well, last night you were having a nightmare," I started but she interrupted.

"Yeah so?"

"Well I came to calm you down, and you asked me to stay."

"Oh, right that..." She said blushing, "Sorry about that."

"No it's okay." I say, "It seemed to help you."

"Yeah, I didn't have any more nightmares last night, you?"

"None." I respond smiling.

"Huh... weird." She says as she stretches her back, "Anyways... bye Gale, see you at breakfast."

"Yeah bye."

**Madge**

Last night was the first good night's sleep I can remember in a while. My prep team has been nagging me about the purplish bag under my eyes, and Cinna has even had to take in my clothes around the waist. All this stress was eating away at me. Gale and I had agreed to wait until we started to look into a rebellion, after all it might not even be necessary.

If the whole marriage proposal scam actually works, people might actually buy that we are madly in love. I can tell that it makes Gale crazy to wait, but it's for the better that we don't rush into a thing like this. I admire Gale's will to make Panem better, but he can't do it all by himself. My dream last night was actually about him though. In my dream we had started the rebellion, only Gale had died. I remember feeling grief-stricken, as if I could no longer go on.

When I heard his voice, I thought the Capitol was playing tricks on me, but then his voice became more real and persistent. I opened my eyes and there he was. Alive, and perfectly healthy. I started crying with relief. They hadn't taken him away from me, at least for now. I clung to him, willing him to stay, and he did.

I yawned loudly, stretching my arms behind my head. I heard a knock on my door, but before I had a chance to respond Effie popped her head in.

"Good morning Madge," She says smiling with clipboard in hand, "I heard you yawn from the hall and assumed you were up already."

I was a little stunned at first. She heard me yawn from the hall? What was this woman, a bat? Effie didn't really notice my confusion though and continued right on.

"We should be arriving in the Capitol within the next hour," She glances down at her clipboard, but I'm pretty sure she had in memorized already, "So that means you should already be at breakfast."

I nod my head noncommittally, Effie doesn't really seem to care though and she leaves promptly. I collapse back into my pillow sighing. Today we would have our interviews with Caesar Templesmith, Gale will pour out his heart to me and present a ring that Effie picked out. I will gladly except and then we will go to dinner and a party at Snow's mansion.

I don't want to go to Snow's mansion, in fact I don't even want to live in the same country as him. Unfortunately though, my opinions are considered unimportant and no one listens.

**Gale**

As I was walking back to my room, I passed a seemingly sober Haymitch which was increasingly strange for this hour. After all, he doesn't like to sleep when its dark. He caught my arm as we passed.

"What?" I questioned wincing slightly because his grasp jarred my shoulder.

"You have a game plan for today?" Haymitch ask me.

"Yeah of course." I answer in disbelief; it was the day after all.

"Okay, good, just checking." Haymitch said running a hand through his greasy hair. His hands shook badly, but not with alcohol deprivation.

"Are you nervous, Haymitch?" I asked.

His eyes darted around as if he checking for cameras or something. "A lot is riding on this kid, and it doesn't just affect you anymore."

"I know that." I answered, but now I was getting nervous. If we didn't quiet down the suspicions among the district people they might fight back. Although District Twelve is fairly laid back in terms of law enforcement, in a place like District Eleven a single spark could set them ablaze. District Twelve also lacks numbers, unlike District Eleven where the sheer number of people is their main advantage. Haymitch was right, a lot was riding on this proposal, and uncertainty was the name of the game. However, the uncertainty wasn't in my fiancée to be's answer.

**Madge**

"Here honey, take one of these." I look over at Flavius who is holding out a small box filled with multi-coloured little pills. He must of seen the look on my face because he continues, "They'll help calm your nerves. You seem really anxious."

I kindly shake my head, but Flavius is right, I am anxious. I just want this to be over and done with. In a few minutes I will be instructed by the stage manager that it is my time to go on. Caesar Templesmith will conduct and interview with us, and then all of a sudden we'll be engaged. If only it was really that simple for me. I always dreamed of getting engaged, but this was not what I had in mind.

"45 seconds till live!" The stage manager prompted me. My prep team swooped in on me, applying last minute touches to my already flawless hair and make-up.

"On in three-two-one!" He shouted as I heard my name being announced. I made my way on stage as the crowd cheered, Gale entering on the opposite side and meeting me in the middle. We kiss, of course, and then we are asked to sit down. Caesar asks us a couple of simple questions, and when he asks what our plans were for the future Gale gets down on one knee.

The crowd is delirious, shouting and crying with joy. Gale pours out his heart to me, and I of course gladly except. It is at this time that President Snow makes an appearance. He congratulates us on our engagement and offers to throw our wedding here in the Capitol. I can't think of something I would hate more that having my wedding be in the same place where I was sent to die. I of course don't show this though, and instead pull of a girl simply thrilled with the idea.

I smile from ear to ear, and Gale pulls me in for a long kiss which receives several cheers from the crowd. President Snow pulls me in for a hug and kiss on the cheek as the bile rises in my throat. He pulls me away to look at me as if he was an indulgent grandfather, and I raise my eyebrow in question. He answers with a subtle, but definite shake of his head. We just weren't good enough.


	8. Blind Side

**I'm back! Exams are killer, and writer's block doesn't really help either, so sorry about the wait. I tried to make this one a little longer though to compensate. I noticed something the other day, and it was that I always beg you guys to review, but I shouldn't really be talking considering I am not that great at it. So for every review I get, I will read and comment on one of the reviewer's stories. SO give one, get one. Review, and Enjoy!**

**-HungerGamesLoverMM**

**Blind Side**

**Katniss**

I hadn't realized that I had fallen asleep in the tree until I was plummeting to the ground. I landed hard on my knee with a thump.

"Ow!" I cried out in pain, clutching my knee to my chest. "Oh, oh, oh!" I yelled as the sharp pain increased when my knee was bent. I stretched it out again, not really finding that much relief. I pulled up my pant-leg, exposing the skin of my knee. There was a gash down the middle which was bleeding profusely, and a bruise was already forming. I gingerly touched my knee cap which I discovered was severely dislocated.

This wasn't the first time I had dislocated my knee. It had happened once before when I tripped over a rock, and Gale had carried me all the way home. It was at times like these that I missed my hunting partner. Ever since he returned from the games, we hadn't really had time to hunt. I was in school, and he was always 'busy' doing something important.

I attempted to stand up on my injured knee, but the second I put any weight on it, unbearable pain would set in and make it impossible to walk another step. So walking was out, but maybe I could make some sort of crutch and limp home. I looked around and found a large branch that had fallen off of a tree maybe fifteen feet from where I sat. I took a deep breath and started to shuffle on my hands, letting my bummed leg drag behind.

It was a long and painful process, and by the time I had the branch in hand I was covered in sweat. I gripped the branch tightly and stood up, placing most of my weight on the branch. The way the branch split made a perfect spot for my shoulder to sit and I began hobbling back towards the fence.

It was after dark before I made it back to the fence and shimmying underneath was as struggle. I wasn't one to give up so easily, but my knee was now the size of a grapefruit and couldn't even be bent anymore. I called Prim's name knowing she would hear me. I shivered pulling my jacket tighter around me. Fall was coming to a close with winter on its way soon after, and the nights had turned biting.

It seemed like it took hours before I heard Prim's voice, "Katniss! Katniss!" She called.

I sighed in relief, "Prim, I'm over here!" I yelled loudly.

She was running when she came into sight, and a look of relief passed over her face when she saw me. However, that look was short lived when she saw my expression and the large lump where my knee should be.

"Katniss, what happened?" She asked, eyes widening.

"I fell from a tree." I answered wincing.

"Here." She held out her hand and I gripped it tightly. She pulled me up from the ground and I put my arm around her frail shoulder as we hobbled back to the fence. My mother was waiting in the door way with a worried expression on her face. I at first thought it was because of the condition of my knee, my mother was a healer after all, "Mom..." I began, but she held up her hands.

"Don't come in here!" She said invoking her disciplinarian tone; a tone which was rarely used in our house.

"What? Why?" I asked confused, pushing open the door into the living room.

My mother sighed, but knew I was no force to be reckoned with. The T.V. was blaring, but it took me a moment to understand what was happening. Gale was on one knee holding out a diamond covered ring to Madge. I took in a sharp intake of breath. He was proposing to her, and he didn't even let me know!

A simple "Oh hey, by the way I'm getting married. Don't hold out" would of been nice. But no, he wasn't enough of a man to tell me himself. Did he not think I would find out? This was a mandatory viewing after all. I felt betrayed, I felt hurt, I felt blindsided, and all three of those feelings were definitely not welcome.

**Gale**

I held Madge's hand as we exited the stage with the crowd still roaring behind us.

"So?" I questioned looking over at Madge.

Madge looked up at me and smiled, "It went well, I guess." She said noncommittally.

"So do you think we did it?" I ask confused by her answer.

"We did something alright," She says letting go of my hand, "But let's not talk about it now. We have a party to attend."

I raised an eyebrow at her answer. Usually, if one were to stop a rebellion, they would be happy and have something positive to say to their partner in crime. However, judging by Madge's answer, we did a lot more harm than good.

**Madge**

After a quick wardrobe check, I met back up with Gale at the doorway of Snow's mansion. He seemed cold and distant considering I was now his fiancée. However, his sour mood couldn't put a dent in mine. I was happy, relieved even. I didn't have to pretend anymore, we could just be us now. I would have to talk to Gale first, so as our finale we would pull off one more night as the star-crossed lovers of District Twelve.

"Ready?" I ask Gale as I loop my arm through his.

"Ready as I'll ever be." He answers sullenly.

"Okay cut it out!" I warn sternly, "This isn't going to work if –"

"Hey, hey!" Haymitch cuts me off as he puts a sweaty palm over my mouth.

"Ew!" I say pulling his hand away from my lips, "Gross!"

Haymitch laughs, "Now, now, save the fighting for after you're married! The Capitol citizens loved your little show, and even Snow seemed happy." Haymitch starts and I look down at the floor, attempting to escape his too observant glare. He would see right through me.

When no one answers he sighs, "Brrr, you two have some warming up to do, and fast."

He definitely meant fast because with a quick pat on the back he literally pushes us through the doors. I gasp when I see the party Snow has organized for us. Hundreds of flamboyantly dressed guests mill around the room. They dance to the music played by the live bands, or they sit in one of the many relaxing looking lounge areas. However, all of that took second place to the food.

There must of been millions of different stations. There were stations for soup, cheese, fruit, and several meat carving stations.

"Gale, it all looks so good!" I say, earning several smiles from the crowd around me.

"Uh yeah."Gale says, not really listening. I recognized the look of concentration on his face, he was planning something. This was definitely not that time for that though so I pull him towards the dance floor.

"Let's dance!" I say putting my arms around his strong neck. The band switches to a slow ballad, and I gently rest my head on his shoulder. My lips shield my hair as I speak.

"Would you stop it! People will be suspicious!" I say addressing his foul mood.  
>"Would you stop lying to me then!" He counters.<p>

"I'm not lying about anything though." I answer.

"Madge, come on, I'm not an idiot." He says pulling away from me, but I pull him tighter.

"Fine!" I say, "It didn't work. The proposal was a dud."

"How do you know?" He asks.

"I just do, Snow shook his head and that could only mean..."

"Okay, okay," Gale starts, "Let's just wait till after the Quarter Quell. We can't even talk to the other Victors until then, which is really our only hope for success anyways."

I could almost see the wheels turning in Gale's head, as he held me close. I felt his arms tense suddenly.

"What?" I question looking up from his chest. I felt a tap on the shoulder and as I turned around I was faced with Snow's snake-like eyes.

"Care to dance?" He asks holding his hand out to me. I have to bite my tongue to keep from answering with a no. I know I don't really have a choice in the matter so instead I give a tight nod.

"Don't worry Gale, I won't keep your fiancée too long." He said the word 'fiancée' as if it was a question. Gale gives a half-hearted smile, and disappears into the crowded dance floor.

Snow places his one hand on my hip and grabs my hand with his other. We dance with lots of uncomfortable space between us, barely touching.

"Your fiancée is quite handsome isn't he?" Snow asks, again saying fiancée with a curious tone.

"Yes, he is quite handsome." I answer coldly, keeping all expression off my face.

"You wouldn't want a little accident arranged, would you?" He asks raising an eyebrow. My heart starts pounding in my chest.

"What do I gotta do?"

"Well seems like the proposal did nothing to stop the unrest in the districts." I sigh, defeated, "However it does give us a window of time."

"Time for what?" I question, exasperated.

"Well Madge, it's your job to figure that out, or else – well you know the or else." He laughs at his sadistic little joke, and rage boils inside me."

He pulls me in for a kiss on the cheek and then he holds me at arm's length.

"It's a good thing for us that you are not just pretty Madge," Snow says, "Or else you would be in a whole lot of trouble right now."

I smile warmly. Yes, it was a good thing that I wasn't just pretty, for me though.


	9. Home Might Not Be So Welcoming

**Luis1113 you are absolutely amazing! I know you don't have any stories so I decided just to give you a little shout out. You have totally re-inspired me to write and for that I am so grateful **** I have read my other reviewers stories Mockingjay111 yours are absolutely incredible, and I cannot stop reading them. Thank-you for also being a fateful reviewer. Here is the next chapter after a long wait for which I am sorry. Like I said I was feeling uninspired, but now I am back. Please read, enjoy, and of course REVIEW!**

**-HungerGamesLoverMM**

**Home Might Not Be So Welcoming**

**Madge**

It was at times like these that I loved Effie's compulsive punctuality. Snow and I were caught in an intense yet awkward stare down when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Time to go, Madge!" Effie trilled politely, "We wouldn't want to miss our train."

I smiled my best smile and curtsied to the President just as Effie had taught me so long ago. "Thank-you for the dance." I say, head still bowed.

"No, the pleasure was mine, Madge." Snow says giving my outstretched hand a kiss. I try to keep from gagging, "Good luck on your... engagement." He finishes sinisterly.

I don't have time to respond before Effie is ushering me back towards the train. We meet up with Haymitch and Gale as we call rushed good-byes to important people who I have long since forgotten the names of. Gale supports a very drunk Haymitch as he clumsily makes his way back to the train. Some Capitol attendants take over the job and deposit Haymitch in his room for the night.

Effie orders tea for us all as she rattles her schedule papers and reminds us of what is to come next, "There is still the Harvest Festival tomorrow, so I suggest we all go to bed!"

No one argues, but I don't really feel tired so I decide to stay up. Gale and Effie head off to their separate quarters as I stay lounging on one of the plush couches. I try to get my thoughts straight. Gale and I were engaged now, but President Snow still believes that there is still unrest in the Districts. However, it has only been one day. Who knows? The Districts might just catch some wedding fever right in the nick of time.

I still couldn't keep my thoughts from planning a rebellion. It was really our only way to truly be free from the Capitol. However the costs might outweigh the benefits if it were not to turn out. Gale was right though, nothing could really be done until the Quarter Quell anyways. Since communication between Districts was banned, and most people didn't have a phone anyways, uniting the victors was the only way to even possibly uniting the districts.

I cannot possibly fall asleep now without nightmares awaking me in only a few minutes. There was really only one way to avoid those nightmares. I walk down the gently rocking hallway to Gale's room. He is sound asleep, snoring softly. I crawl in beside him and close my eyes, within minutes I am rocked to sleep by the gently swaying of the train.

**Gale **

It is early afternoon when I wake up. I roll over onto my side and almost have a heart attack. Madge is there staring blankly up at the ceiling.

"Ugh hi," I say, trying to get a hold of my startled heartbeat.

"Oh hey," Madge says obviously distracted, "How did you sleep?"

Come to think about it, I slept great for the first time in a long time. "Good, no nightmares."

"Same." Madge answers.

Just like the night before neither one of us had had nightmares. I guess we really did find a remedy. The nightmares would come back again though when we were at home. That's right, we are almost home.

Today Effie has planned a dinner at the Mayor's house, who also happened to be Madge's father. That was probably going to be a little awkward because I am about to become his son-in-law and didn't even ask his permission to take his daughter's hand in marriage. Tomorrow there was to be a pep rally in the square, later followed by the Harvest Festival. At times like this it actually made me sort of happy that I won the games. Tomorrow all of the hungry people in the District would go come with their bellies full of good food thanks to the Capitol.

Most of today's prepping will take place at the mayor's house, which I was thankful of considering the Justice building held to many painful memories for me. It doesn't take long for me to get ready. All I really had to do was get dressed. My prep team never styled my hair or applied make-up like they did for some of the other boys. I guess they wanted to keep me looking natural, and for that I was thankful.

There was still an hour before dinner, so I decided to go and walk around. I wanted to find Madge's father and apologize for my breach in etiquette over the whole proposal thing. Although it might seem kind of stupid in a way, considering Madge and I weren't technically getting married, I still wanted to earn the man's respect. In his eyes, and most of the countries eyes, we were getting married. This would only push the act a little farther.

I walked down the hall and found the door labelled office. Labelling the door seemed kind of pointless considering this was his house, but whatever, it didn't really matter to me. I knocked politely and got no response. I called out his name, still no response. I heard a beeping from inside the room, and against my better judgement I go and check it out.

The noise is coming from the T.V. where a greying, sullen looking, news reporter speaks. The scene bellow her is madness: people in masks running in every which way, fires blazing, guns sounding. I had never seen such a thing before in my life, but then it dawns on me. This is what President Snow calls an uprising.

**Madge**

Dinner with my father was... awkward. Not really for me, but Gale. My father kept asking him question, most of which Gale had no answers to. He asked Gale what his interest were, but considering Gale's main interest was hunting that question turned out to be a dud. My father asked where he had purchased the fantastic ring that sat on my finger. Gale having not bought the ring or having any interest in jewellery whatsoever could not even come up with a convincing lie. I was glad when dinner was finally over and we could just go to sleep. Gale gave me a polite kiss on the cheek before walking back to his house along. I opted to stay at my father's house tonight. I walked back to my old bedroom, and looked around the room.

Everything in it was pink, soft, and girlish. I laughed at how different I had become. To think this was my bedroom only a few short months ago. I had been such a girl, dreaming of the perfect husband and brushing my hair at my vanity. Killing innocent children really did a number on your soul. I felt out of place now in the room I had once called my own.

**Gale **

The scene of the uprising still haunted my thoughts, but those weren't the only thoughts. Katniss. She would surely be mad, confused, betrayed, and I understood that. She hadn't even come and seen me after my return from the Victory tour. That however I expected. She had to understand that I didn't really love Madge. I had a special place in my heart for Madge, which Katniss had to understand because we did go through something huge together.

Going though the bloodbath that was the arena couldn't really be forgotten. Especially if you're right-hand man was able to make it through as well. I did still love Katniss. Every time I turned I thought I could see the tip of her black braid, or hear her laugh. I had to talk to her and work this out. We hadn't hunted together in a while, so she probably wouldn't just sit alone at our special spot waiting for me to come. That just wasn't her style.

I laid out a trail of things for her to follow. She was a bright girl and would get the message. I left a brightly coloured scarf attached to a tree. I also left metal containers full of Capitol delicacies so that the animals wouldn't get them. I sat on our little rock prepared to wait. I took sips of scalding tea as I looked out at the valley. I waited for minutes that turned into hours, but Katniss did not show up.

Defeated, I brush the dirt from my pants and head back into town. I decide to go and visit my old house in the Seam. I walk slowly along the side streets, some people recognize me, but most don't under my hood. I walk through town square where I see a crowd of people standing around. I hear the collective intake of breath from the audience before I hear a strange whistling sound that I cannot quite place.

People see me and their eyes go wide in terror.

"Get out of here, boy!" One older woman shouts, "You'll only make it worse."

I am worried now, and my heart is pounding. What could possibly be going on? Our peacekeepers were not violent like they were in other Districts. Annoying? Sure, but not deadly. I break through the final barrier of people, all of which wear the same mask of terror. I am urged to go, to run away and not look back, but my heart is beating so fiercely I can barely hear them.

The sight before me is shocking. Katniss has her arms bound to a post, and her bulky, winter clothes have been removed leaving her only in a white undershirt that has long since provided and protection. Her back is a bloody slab of meat, and a man who I have never seen before stands behind her. The scene before me doesn't make any sense until I see the cruel looking man raise the whip and strike it down hard on Katniss' back.


	10. Never Safe

**I am going to try and do weekly updates from now on, maybe twice a week if I am feeling creative. I hope you enjoy this chapter and keep reviewing!**

**-HungerGamesLoverMM**

**Never Safe**

**Gale**

I scream and rush into the square. The crowd makes room for me and look at me as if I am a madman. Maybe I am. At the sound of my scream, the mystery man with the whip looks up distracted. My strangled scream wasn't much, but his slight delay allowed enough time for me to get in between Katniss and the whip.

"Stop!" I yell, "You'll kill her!"

The mystery man looks at me hard. He is a tough looking man with sharp features, and gray hair shaved nearly to nonexistence. The man raises his arm again, this time at me, and I attempt to cover myself and what was left on Katniss' bare back. I grit my teeth in anticipation of the next lash.

"Hold it!" A voice interrupts. Haymitch walks briskly into the square, nearly tripping over the two bodies lying motionless other than the rise and fall of their chests. One I recognize immediately as Darius. His bright red hair stood out like a sore thumb among the sea of black and gray. The other body was lying face down, and the only identifying characteristic was short, blond hair. Had these two people come to Katniss' aid before I had arrived?

Haymitch barely takes notice of them and roughly pulls me to my feet.

"What do you think you are doing?" Haymitch yells at the man, "Attempting to mess up my Victor's handsome face, are you?"

Recognition flashes in the man's face. Under the hat I was wearing, and without all of the Capitol outfits they put me in, it would probably be hard to identify me as the Victor of the most recent Hunger Games. Haymitch on the other hand had been appearing on television for years, and was virtually impossible to forget.

The cruel man holds the whip by his side, "He was interrupting the punishment of a criminal." His voice was strong and certain; hinting at another District's or maybe even the Capitol's accent.

"I don't care if he blew up the whole town!" Haymitch nearly shouts, "What do you think his stylist would of done if you messed up his face?"

The man's voice betrays some uncertainty and he looks down at the ground, "Not my problem."

"Oh it will be," Haymitch angrily points his finger at the man, "Because the first call I make when I get home is to the Capitol!"

"She was caught poaching." He states, "What business is it of his anyways?"

"Well," Haymitch begins, "That's his cousin so if you want to get to her, you have to go through us first."

There is nothing really the man can say to us. Maybe we are it. The only few people in the District who can make a stand like this. I am sure that there will be repercussions later, but all I care about now is keeping Katniss alive. He looks behind him for back-up from his fellow peacekeepers. Thankfully they were all familiar faces from the Hob.

One woman, Purnia, comes to our aid. She explains that the number of lashes for a first time offense have been dispensed and that if the objective was to kill that would be carried out via firing squad. He looks uncertain, but his hands were tied.

"Very well, get her out of here, and maybe remind your cousin of the laws of District Twelve's." He coils his whip into neat little loops and stalks off in the opposite direction. The rest of the peacekeepers fall in awkward formation behind him, dragging an unconscious Darius along with them. The other person on the floor starts to moan and rolls over onto their back. He holds a hand to the goose egg developing on his forehead. I walk over to him, attempting to help him to his feet.

"Peeta?" I say in disbelief when I get close enough.

"Gale?" He responds, matching my disbelieving tone.

"What are you doing here?" We both say at the same time.

"Saving Katniss." I respond immediately.

"Why?" He asks confused, "You aren't her boyfriend."

"And you are?" I respond rudely.

**Katniss**

I hear voices and flashes of light before blacking out again. My memory is corrupted, and I only remember shattered pieces of what happened. It was hard to think about anything other than the scorching pain in my back. I do remember waking up this morning and deciding to go hunting. I didn't make it very far because of my injured knee. Luckily a rabbit had practically run over my foot as it dashed through the light coating of snow.

That would be enough for tonight's dinner I had thought, and I started making my way back to town. I was walking, well limping, to my house when I got stopped. The man was wearing a peacekeepers uniform, but I had never seen him before.

"Show me the bag." He said roughly in a no nonsense voice.

I squinted my eyes in distaste. I had never been asked that before because frankly the peacekeepers were as hungry for fresh eat as anybody. This man however was definitely not Darius. When I didn't hand over the bag he ripped it from my shoulder and dumped its contents onto the snow covered ground. Out fell the rabbit and a couple of left over coins.

I held my breath, awaiting his reaction. He smiled sinisterly and seized my arms. He roughly held them behind my back as I screamed and fought at his grip. He dragged me kicking and screaming to the main square, made me plead guilty to my crime, and sentenced me to a whipping that would be carried out immediately.

I remember the first few strikes, but I passed out after maybe fifteen. I also vaguely remember something about Peeta. He was there, but I can't remember if he was just a bystander or not.

I heard Gale's voice and I stirred. I remember him demanding that the sinister man stop before I blacked out once more.

**Gale **

The old women at the clothing store sold us the board she used as a countertop. Haymitch, Peeta, and I hoisted her gently onto the board. She only weighed ninety pounds so it didn't take much to carry her. Peeta looked a little worse for wear, and should have probably gotten some ice on that bump of his, but he insisted in helping us carry Katniss.

I was still steaming over the whole boyfriend thing. Why him? Why him and not me? Well I was obviously engaged, but why hadn't she asked me before this whole mess had happened? Back in the day when we were just two kids supporting their families. This wasn't the time for that though. We could work out all of that later. Right now the priority was her life.

We arrived at the Everdeen's house. There really wasn't anybody better than Katniss' own mother for this job. She was shocked at first, but then she went into a sort of mode. She didn't talk to anybody other than Prim occasionally; the rest of us could wait. Her priority was the patient and only the patient. A white cloth was laid on the table and Mrs. Everdeen was instructing Prim to grab her different herbs and remedies.

I watched as she crumbled this and put in drops of that. She gently started cleaning the mangled flesh. I was glad that Katniss was knocked out because I couldn't imagine the pain she was in. Unfortunately as the last bandages went on she awoke. Katniss was a survivor, but this was too much even for her. She was covered in sweat and gritting her teeth.

"Can you give her anything for the pain?" Peeta asked concerned. He looked pained by her expression as if it was happening to him as well.

Mrs. Everdeen went through her meagre supplies of painkillers. I recognized some and sighed. Most would barely knock out a headache. Really all we could do was wait. My mother showed up at some point in the night with a home cooked meal. Mrs. Everdeen was very grateful for the food. In the early hours of the morning we heard a knock at the door. Madge was there with a small box in her hands.

"Here," She says holding out the box, "They will help with the pain."

I gladly accepted the box and Madge was gone into the blackness of the night. Mrs. Everdeen shot the syringe of clear liquid into Katniss' arm and her face almost immediately relaxed. A few minutes later she was breathing softly, obviously asleep. Maybe we could all get some sleep.


	11. Transformation

**I am so sorry about the wait! My computer crashed and I was unable to get it fixed until this week. I have made this chapter a little bit longer though so hopefully it will make up for the dreadfully long wait. Okay, so here is the thing. I have recently received a negative review. Don't get me wrong I love constructive criticism from my reviewers, because they help me become a better writer, however I don't want the grammatical and spelling errors in my story to deter future readers from reading my story. I am only fourteen, and I am trying to do my best at making this story amazing. So in the future, I would greatly appreciate it if you would continue to read my stories even if they have errors. I have a story to tell, and I want my readers to enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. **

**Anyways, Thank-you for listening, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review because I love hearing what you have to say!**

**-HungerGamesLoverMM**

**Transformation**

**Madge**

News travelled fast in District Twelve, especially if it had something to do with a whipping. I had dinner at my parent's house that night, and as I was making my way back towards Victor's Village I heard people talking about a whipping. When I inquired about it, people had said that Katniss Everdeen had been whipped for a hunting offense.

At first I was shocked. Katniss Everdeen, the elusive hunter, finally caught? It almost seemed impossible. I later heard that Gale had stepped up in order to save her. Gale obviously still loved Katniss, but he kind of had to put that aside if he didn't want to end up killed. In my opinion true love is great, but if it came between staying with my true love and staying alive, I would choose the latter.

After all, Gale was a pretty good catch. I used to hear the girls in school whisper about him in the hallways. Gale was nice enough, handsome enough, strong enough, and smart enough to make a good husband. Not only would marrying him guarantee my safety, but his as well. At least until we could get a rebellion going.

However, I knew that Gale didn't exactly share in my beliefs. At the moment seeing Katniss hurt was probably killing him. That's when I got the idea. My mother has suffered from terrible migraines ever since her sister's death in the second Quarter Quell. On some days the pain became so intense that she had to rely on a shot of the painkiller morphine to just make it through the day.

I asked if I could take the little box full of the needles filled with the clear drug, and she agreed. I didn't really know where Katniss lived, but with the help of some of the Seam people it was easy enough to find out. I could hear voices from inside. Gale's was easy enough to pick out, same with Haymitch. There was a woman's voice who I assumed was Mrs. Everdeen, but there was another voice as well.

The voice belonged to a man or maybe an older boy. It sounded stressed and asked if there was anything that could be administered for the pain. This was the moment I had been waiting for. I knocked on the door, and Peeta Mellark answered. Explains the voice...

"Here," I said thrusting the box into his hand, "These will help with the pain."

He thanks me sincerely and invites me in, but I decline. From the doorway I can see Katniss lying stomache down on the table. Her back covered in white bandages that already show the blood seeping through. That was enough for me. Ever since the games I couldn't handle blood or gore. It brought me back to the days I had spent in the arena. My stomache twisted uncomfortably and I ran as fast as I could in the opposite direction of the door.

**Gale **

I hadn't realized that I had fallen asleep until I awoke. I was on the couch in the living room, but my feet were hanging off the end. I took me a moment to understand exactly where I was, but then the events of last night hit me.

"Katniss!" I said as I jumped up from the couch.

I looked around at the Everdeen's house. Prim had left the door ajar, so I could see that she was asleep in the other room that she and Katniss shared. My mother and Haymitch had probably left at some point in the night because they were nowhere to be seen. Mrs. Everdeen was dozing in one of the kitchen chairs. I heard snoring coming from Katniss who was out cold. But there was another noise too.

I could hear heavy breathing coming from Katniss's side, and when I cocked my head I saw him. Peeta Mellark was there with his head on the table, clutching Katniss's hand in his own. Anger boiled up inside me, but it was directed at myself. How could I let her get away? That should have been me holding her hand not this loser who she barely knew.

I nudged Peeta with my hand and he woke with a sharp intake of breath.

"What?" He said sharply.

"My turn." I said.

Peeta shook his head, "No way, she's my girl and you're just her cousin anyways. Why do you care?" He winced then, as he held a hand to the purplish goose-egg on his forehead.

Another wave of anger hit me, this time it was directed at the Capitol. It was their idea that Katniss be labelled as my cousin in order to explain our close relationship. It was a believable enough lie considering we looked as if we could be brother and sister. I couldn't exactly be seen in public holding my 'cousins' hand or telling her that I loved her. It was just another part of the Capitol's ultimate plan to make my life miserable.

Marrying Madge was their plan for me, and if I put up any resistance Madge had warned me that the punishment would be death. Maybe that wouldn't be so bad after all, but I'm sure they wouldn't just stop at me. In order to inflict the most pain upon me, President Snow would probably kill the ones I loved one at a time and make me watch. I shuddered at the horror.

"Are you okay?" Peeta said wearily, snapping me back to reality.

"Yeah, fine." I say looking down at Katniss.

"If it makes that much of a difference, you can stay with her." Peeta says starting to stand up from his stool, but I stop him.

"Never mind." I say turning in the opposite direction, "Katniss won't even miss me."

"Okay." Peeta says. It was obvious in his tone that he didn't believe me, but he wasn't really pressing the issue. He wanted to be with Katniss just as badly as I wanted to, only he wasn't her 'cousin' and he also wasn't engaged to another girl. Maybe it would just be better for everyone if I married Madge after all. That is unless there were to be a rebellion...

**Katniss**

I could feel the pain returning in waves now and I clenched my teeth together. I couldn't remember, but they must of given me something last night. I could hear Peeta asking if they could just administer another shot. My mother explained that they would first apply a snow coat and see if that helped. What even was a snow coat? I could feel her removing the bandages from my back, and I could almost hear the snow sizzle as it came in contact with the hot skin on my back. I sighed in relief as the snow numbed out some of the pain and the herbs or whatever she had added dulled the stinging. With the pain easing I turn my head towards Peeta.

I watch as he takes an ice pack from my mother. I laugh at the massive goose-egg on his forehead. He frowns, but then he smiles when he hears the sound coming from me.

"You're awake!" He says happily.

"Yeah," I say, "I'm awake."

Prim comes over to my side now beaming as well, "How are you?"

"Absolutely terrific." I say sarcastically and Prim gives me a little smirk, and I laugh at my little duck. The movement however causes me to wince in pain.

"Okay, no more laughing." My mom says seriously, "You need to stay still in order for the wounds to set properly."

I sighed but didn't fight. Under any other circumstance I probably would have, but this was my mother's field of expertise, and what she says goes.

"Where's Gale?" I ask in barely a whisper.

"He went home earlier this morning." Peeta answers.

"Oh." Is all I could say. Gale and Peeta had risked their lives for me yesterday with Gale actually stopping the assault. Why would he just leave and not wait for me to wake up?

As if he heard the questions buzzing inside my head Peeta added, "He seemed sort of off this morning. I think the boy is just tired though and worried."

I make a slight jerk of my head in understanding. Why did I even care though? Gale no longer belonged to me, he belonged to Madge. Although I still had feelings for Gale, he obviously didn't share them. Why should I hold out for him? Peeta was just as good if not better than Gale. Peeta was kind and sweet, the total opposite as me which was probably exactly what I needed in a relationship. I didn't need Gale's fire to add to my own. I needed calm and collected which Peeta was.

We heard a knock at the door, and Prim ran to answer it. Gale came rushing in. Snow clung to his jacket and bits of it were melting in his hair.

"You have got to see this." He said, voice trembling. He looked scared.

"What is it?" Peeta asks, the worry obvious in his voice as well.

"Come with me, "Gale says, "You have to see this for yourself."

"Okay," Peeta says placing a kiss on my hand, "Let's go."

"Bye Peeta," I say, "Stay safe."

I didn't know if he replied or not, because the remaining morphine in my system pulled me under once more.

**Gale **

With Peeta in tow, we made our way to the town's square. Peeta gasped when he observed the transformation. In one night that whole square had been redesigned. Hanging from roof of the Justice Building was a banner with the seal of Panem on it. Peacekeepers in pristine white uniforms marched along the cleanly swept cobblestones, and along the roof even more peacekeepers stood behind rows of machine guns.

"What happened here?" Peeta gasped.

"Keep looking." I say directing his gaze in an even more unsettling direction.

His eyes went wide when he saw the newly constructed whipping posts, stockades, and a gallows set up in the middle of the square.

"Thread's a quick worker." Peeta said, eyes still transfixed on the horror of the square.

"Thread?" I questioned, not really needing to know but just wanting to me sure.

"He's the new Head Peacekeeper. He took over. He stopped Katniss and made her dump out her game bag."

"Why didn't she run?" I questioned. Just giving up was totally not in character for Katniss.

"Well," Peeta started, "The guy was carrying a machine gun, but Katniss had twisted her knee a few days ago anyways so she couldn't really get away.

"Oh." It made sense now. She hadn't totally ignored my clues leading her into the woods; she had been unable to follow them.

"It's very quiet." Peeta pointed out. It wasn't just quiet, it was deserted. No one could be seen walking around the usually busy square. They didn't want to be punished for offences they didn't even know existed.

I nodded my head and looked up at the sky. The clouds were gray, and a cold wind was starting to blow. Weather was on its way, and hopefully it would keep some of the peacekeepers at bay. Some painful deaths at the hands of the peacekeepers might be avoided. However, that could only be if starvation didn't kill the inhabitants of District Twelve first.


	12. After Math

**Hey guys! I am actually on time this week **** I promise this story will be epic in the future! Just wait until we get to the Quarter Quell I have a few twists and turn in store... SO I was wondering who wanted to see Peeta's point of view sometime. If you do, send me a review with your answer. I need five reviews in order to include his POV. So get reviewing! **

**Review and Enjoy, **

**-HungerGamesLoverMM**

**After Math**

**Madge **

The blizzard lasted for almost two days, and when it finally ended it left ten feet high snow banks in its wake. It also left several hungry men, women, and children. Because the blizzard winds were so strong, it was almost impossible to leave the house. This left people starving in their houses totally helpless at the hands of the blizzard.

After the blizzard finally blew itself out, snow blocked the entrances to the mines where most people in District Twelve worked. This left more than half of the population without the job that kept them alive. When the mines finally reopened a few days later, wages were cut and the hours were longer. However, the citizens of District Twelve couldn't really complain because the situation was desperate.

I felt completely helpless. In the past, my mother and I used to give out small bags of food to the poorest families in the District. Now however, almost every family was poor. I tried to do as much as I could, after all I did have practically all the money in the world now. It almost made me feel good about winning the games when the train arrived on Parcel Day.

On that day it should have meant that all of the starving people would be able to go home with full bellies for the first time in a month. However, once the food arrived, most of it was rotten or spoiled by rodents. I silently cursed President Snow for doing this to us. He had to know that we were starving by now! He was trying to punish my district now for Gale and I both winning.

This had to end. I couldn't take this anymore. I could not be controlled anymore. I would rather be dead than a puppet to the Capitol. Although I used to feel that being alive was the most important thing in the world, what's the point in being alive if you hate the way you are living? The only way to ensure a happy future was to get President Snow out of power. There was really only two ways to do that. We could either start a rebellion, or we could just wait for him to die. I didn't really see the second one happening for a very long time though, so we really only had one option.

**Gale **

As I showered, I thought about what Madge had said on the phone earlier.

"Hey," I said as I picked up the phone.

"It's me." Madge answered back. Of course it was her. She was the only person who called me, "Do you want to go for a walk?"

I could tell by her tone of voice that she didn't just want to go for a walk. I was almost certain though that our phones were bugged so her vague question made me even more suspicious.

"Sure." I answered, "When?"

"I'll meet you over at your house in an hour." She responded.

"Okay, bye." I say as I begin shutting off the phone.

"Wait!" She says before I have the chance.

"What is it?" I question.

"Bring Katniss." She says and the line goes dead.

Why would she want me to bring Katniss? I had always thought that there was some sort of underlying jealousy issue between them. There could really only be one reason why Madge wanted Katniss to tag along. Katniss hated the Capitol almost as much as us after her whipping. It wouldn't take much to set her ablaze. We needed a ring leader in order for this rebellion to work, but it couldn't be one of us.

Due to the fact that we were victors, we were already targeted by the Capitol. We needed someone who was just as passionate about destroying the Capitol but was still kept out of the limelight somewhat. Katniss was the perfect fit, as long as she agreed.

**Katniss **

The skin on my back was healing quickly thanks to my mother. It no longer burned, but now it sort of itched because of all the scabs. I had to sleep with oven mitts covering my hands in order to prevent me clawing open my back in the middle of the night. Now that there was no longer any risk of infection I was allowed to leave the house.

Although I usually didn't like to rely on Gale's winnings to support my family, it became necessary after the whipping. I could no longer hunt, so that meant no food for my family. I begrudgingly accepted Gale's offer of the food, mostly because I didn't want Prim to go hungry. I was still angry at Gale for the whole proposal thing, and the fact that he barely came and visited me when I was recovering also hurt. Peeta came to me every day, except for Tuesdays because he had to work late in his family's bakery. I was really starting to like Peeta, and he was nice to me. Nicer than Gale ever was anyways.

I was making my way towards the fence when I was intercepted by Gale.

"You need to come with me." He said grabbing my arm.

I pulled my arm roughly from his grasp, "Why?"

"Please," He begged, "Just do it. We need to talk to you about something."

"Who is 'we'" I responded even though I could pretty much guess who the 'we' was.

Gale sighed audibly, "Just come, please."

"Fine." I answered snippily, "I will."

Gale smiled finally and pulled me towards Victor's Village. Madge was standing on her doorstep when we arrived. She smiled meekly in my direction and I scowled.

"Okay, let's go..." Gale said trying to diffuse the awkwardness of the situation.

"Where can we go for privacy?" Madge questioned.

"I know a place," I butted in, "You know, if we need privacy."

"Thanks Catnip," Gale said, "Lead the way."

I walked ahead of them now back towards the fence. Several years ago my father had brought me to this place. It was a far ways into the woods, but once you got there the walk was well worth it. A small lake sat completely undisturbed in the middle of the forest, and a few feet of the shore there was a small stone cabin. My father taught me how to swim at this lake, and when I was younger I used to play house in the small cabin.

I was more exhausted than I usually was when we arrived. I had been sedentary for the last couple of weeks though so it would probably take me some time to build my stamina back up. Gale didn't seem tired at all, but Madge's cheeks were completely pink and her breathing was heavy. We didn't talk much during our walk, but I was fine with silence.

"We're here." I say when we break through the trees into the small clearing.

"This place is amazing." Madge says as she takes in the view. This was probably the first time Madge had even been in the woods so you could actually see the awe on her face. I rolled my eyes, dismissing what she had said, even though I agreed with her.

"Wait!" Gale says holding up a finger, "Do you guys hear that?"

"What?" I asked listening intently, straining my ears to hear even the most faint sounds. That's when I hear the unmistakable click of someone thumbing the safety on a machine gun.

**Gale **

I heard them before I saw them, but in a blink of an eye my bow was positioned at the ready. I had to protect my girls.

"Whoever is out there, drop you weapons and show yourself." I said with as much authority as I could muster.

"Please, we don't want to be shot." I young, high voice says.

"Show yourself." I say aggressively.

I can hear the crunch of shoes on snow as a young girl appears from inside the cabin, a woman trailing behind. The woman has the gun in her hands, but when she sees my weapon she throws it in front of her. I can tell by the way that the younger girl is standing that she is injured. They both wear the uniform of the peacekeepers, but the uniforms were ill-fitting and filthy. The younger one looked about sixteen, and the elder one about my mother's age. They both had hollow cheeks indicating that they weren't eating well. They both had their hands over their heads in a gesture of surrender, but the younger of the two had one hands balled into a fist.

"What's in your hand?" I ask still not dropping my bow from its ready position.

"Look," She says holding out her hand to me, "We are on your side."

I walk closer, still cautious but less worried because they were both unarmed. I peer into her hand and inspect what she is showing me. She was holding a piece of bread, but stamped clearly in the centre of the slice was Madge's Mockingjay. Judging by their hollow cheeks, sleepy eyes, and filthy uniforms these people didn't just show up here. They escaped.


	13. Grasping At Straws

**Update time! Please read, enjoy, and REVIEW! **

**-HungerGamesLoverMM**

**Grasping At Straws **

**Madge**

Although I had seen stylish renderings of my Mockingjay during my visit to the Capitol, this was definitely not a fashion statement.

"What is it? What does it mean?" Gale asks still shielding Katniss and I with his body. He had not yet dropped his bow from its position.

"It means we are on your side." The older woman repeats. Her strange accent marked her as different. It was not Capitol, nor District Twelve which only added to the mystery of who these women were.

"Why though? How?" Gale asks.

"They don't know," Whispers the younger, injured girl, "Maybe not about any of it."

"Who are you?" Gale demands, not skipping a beat.

"My name's Twill," Says the older women, "And this is Bonnie." She jerks a finger in the girl's direction, "We've fled from district eight."

I see something flicker in Gale's eyes as the women mentions where they came from. I couldn't figure out what was going through his head though.

"Where'd you get the uniforms," Gale asks, "And the gun?" He lowers his weapon though, these two don't really seem dangerous, and their rifle lay several feet in front of them anyways.

"Well, we stole the peacekeepers uniform from the factory where we work," Bonnie began, "and we stole the gun from a dead peacekeeper."

"What does the piece of bread with the bird all about?" Gale asks. Katniss and I are still silent as we stay behind him, but I can tell that Katniss wants to jump into the conversation. She didn't really like being the person being protected when she was so used to being the protector herself.

"Don't you know, Gale?"

At first I was shocked that they knew his name, but he was standing in the woods outside of District Twelve with a bow and arrow positioned to shoot. Who else would it be?

"I know that it matches the pin I wore into the arena." I add as I take a step forward. Katniss does the same so now we are all standing in a line, with no one cowering behind the others.

"They don't know," Bonnie repeats, "Maybe about any of it."

Gale stands a little taller as he speaks, "I know about the uprisings in Eight."

Katniss and I both exchange a look. An uprising in District Eight? How did he know about that, and why didn't he tell us, or at least me?

"That's why we had to get out."

"Well you're out now..." Gale says, "What's your plan now?"

"We're headed for District Thirteen," Twill replies.

"District Thirteen! There's no District Thirteen! It got blown up." Katniss says. I can tell by the look on her face that she thinks that that is the stupidest plan she has ever heard.

"Seventy-five years ago." Bonnie says.

"What happened to your leg?" Gale asks.

Bonnie winced as she shifted her weight to her other foot, "These boots are too big and I twisted my ankle."

I looked at the two women before us, and I could feel that they were telling the truth. Behind that truth there could be a whole lot of information that could be useful for us later on.

"Is there anybody after you?" Gale asks. Him and Katniss share a look and I can tell that they are communicating with only their eyes. A memory or something passes between them, and Katniss's proud face turns solemn. I would have to ask them about that later.

"We don't think so. Most people believe that we were killed during the explosion in the factory where we work."

"Okay then," Gale says, "Let's go inside."

**Katniss**

We follow them into the house that I had played in so long ago, back in a happier time when my father was still alive. Walking into this little cement cottage flooded my mind with memories. Some were happy, others made me sad. Bonnie lowers herself onto a blanket in front of the fire. You couldn't really call it a fire though because the feeble flame barely supplied any heat.

"Here," I said lowering myself onto the blanket beside her, "Let me help you."

Within a few minutes we had a roaring, crackling fire in front of us. The shivering girl warmed her almost translucent hands in front of the fire gratefully.

"Hungry?" I ask.

She nods her head eagerly, "We had some, but food was so scarce."

"This is your lucky day then." Madge says as she takes the bag off of her shoulder. She reaches inside and retrieves two loaves of bread with cheese baked into them.

I immediately recognize the buns as Peeta's work. They were my favourite, and in spite of myself I practically started drooling at the sight of them. I shake my head of the temptation. What am I doing? I had food now.

"Is this all for me?" Twill's eyes go wide as she accepts the bread.

"Yeah, eat up." Madge says, confused. I guess she didn't understand the disbelief of the chronically hungry.

**Gale**

Once they were finished eating I asked, "So what's your story?"

Bonnie explains how they both worked in the factory making peacekeepers uniforms together. District Eight was unhappy, obviously, and so they planned an uprising. The day Madge and I had come through for the Victory Tour was a practice of sorts for things like positioning and stuff like that. And then on the day when I got down on one knee and proposed to Madge in front of the entire nation, they had put their months of planning into effect.

It was an ideal cover for so many people to be out of their houses at this time of night without being to suspicious. By the appointed hour everything was assembled and all hell broke loose. Bonnie and Twill had fled because if this idea was going to catch on, the word had to spread through the Districts.

I didn't look at Katniss or Madge throughout the entire explanation, but I could almost feel Katniss shooting daggers at me with her eyes. When I finally look over at her I could almost hear what she was saying without her actually having to say it at all. Why didn't you tell me? Read all over her face, and when I looked back to Madge she was giving me the same look. A little less intense though because she at least had a clue.

"I know why you ran now," Katniss pipes up, "But why to District Thirteen? It's nothing but rubble, we've all seen the footage."

"That's it," Says Bonnie, "They've been using the same footage for as long as anybody in District Eight can remember."

I try and rack my brain for anything I've seen of District Thirteen on T.V, but I draw a blank, "How do they know though?"

"If you watch very carefully, you can see a Mockingjay up in the right-hand corner every single time." Twill says.

Katniss makes a disbelieving sound, "You're going to District Thirteen based on a shot of a bird? You think that you are just going to show up and there will be a city full of people just walking around?"

"No," Twill says, "Back in our District, we believe that the city moved underground."

"And the capitol just let that happen?" Katniss asks still not full believing that these people were sane.

"We think that the Capitol leaves them along because back before the Dark Days their principal industry was Nuclear Development."

My heart starts beating faster. It actually made sense. The Capitol wouldn't launch an attack if they weren't sure of their survival, and if District Thirteen did exist and they had powerful nuclear weapons they were obviously a threat. As we talk though, I start to find holes in their story. Why would District Thirteen just sit back and watch as the rest of us battled hunger and the games? Why would they not help us?

But then I realize that these two have no home. They have no family. They have no food or shelter. These people were desperate and although I wouldn't want to call their theory grasping at straws, it seemed to me like that's what was happening here. As we get up to leave, they pour out their thanks to us. Madge leaves behind her bag of food for them. There's not much left, but whatever we can give them will help.

As we are leaving, the wind is howling, providing the only noise. None of us speak. My mind is swirling with the information we have been given, but there is only one thing I know for sure. President Snow has played Madge and I for fools. All of the kisses and words of endearments couldn't have stopped the momentum building within District Eight.

Madge and I winning the games was the spark, but we couldn't have stopped this. So why then would he visit and threaten Madge? I understand now that it was probably just a ploy to District us from doing anything else inflammatory, and of course to entertain the citizen's of the Capitol with the wedding being only an extension of that.

We see a Mockingjay as we make our way back to the fence. _We are on your side. _They had said, but what side was that? Had Madge already been used as the face of the long hoped-for rebellion without out our knowledge? It was her pin after all, but Madge didn't really represent the rebellion. Sure she had been my partner in the games, but she did not suffer from the Capitol's wrath like Katniss had over the years.

Madge was not as tough or as determined as Katniss was. While Madge was prim and proper, Katniss was rough around the edges, and that was the kind of person we needed to lead the resistance. She however, didn't really know any of this yet. I was almost sure that she would agree to this, but with Katniss I wasn't really sure.

We stash or weapon in the hollow log and make our way back to our fence. The fence looks just the same as before, but I jerk backwards as we approach. What makes me jump back is the sound resembling that of a hive full of tracker-jackers. This sound indicates that the fence is alive with electricity.


	14. Sending A Message

**Update time! Please read, enjoy, and REVIEW! **

**-HungerGamesLoverMM**

**Sending A Message **

**Katniss**

Gale and I had been caught outside of the fence before. When that happened in the past, we would just pick a comfortable tree and wait out until the electricity shut off as it always did. However, this time I had a feeling that we would not be so lucky. Thread must have turned on the fence as an extra precaution, or maybe he knows somehow that I had gone into the woods today. Maybe his goal is to strand me outside of District Twelve until he can arrest me and deliver the punishment he had hoped to give the first time around; death.

I tried to focus on the immediate threat before us, but somehow thoughts of our afternoon continued to nag me. Gale knew of an uprising and he didn't tell me? Why would he not tell me such a crucial part of information and then drag me into the woods with him and his fiancée, Madge. He had told me that it was important, but then with all that happened in the woods he had I guess forgotten why it was that he wanted me there in the first place.

I shook my head trying to clear away those thoughts. There would be plenty of time for questioning in the future, but right now the fence was the obvious threat. The fence stood about twenty feet high which made a drop from that height very risky. Even if the drop wouldn't kill us, how would we even make it to that altitude in the first place?

I looked at Gale and Madge, and their confused expressions matched my own. Madge looked at me and then back at Gale. She obviously had even less of a clue that I did.

"Look, there's a tree over there that hangs over the fence." Gale says pointing at the tree. The tree he was pointing at was a maple with a wide trunk and sturdy looking branches.

"How would we get up there though?" Madge asked gazing upwards, "The branches don't start 'till ten feet up."

That would be a problem. I walked over and stroked the tree's trunk. The bark was too slippery and smooth to shimmy up. I looked around and saw another tree only a few feet from the maple. Its branches started lower down, so it would make climbing easier. We would however have to jump precariously from this tree to the other, but we really had no other option.

I started climbing up the tree and Gale and Madge followed suit. I jump nimbly from one tree to the other. The branches of the maple are slick with ice, but I manage to keep my balance. Gale too finds no problem in jumping, but Madge struggles. She would have slipped right off if Gale hadn't caught her by the arm and steadied her.

What had seemed like a great plan moments ago now started to display its holes. I looked down at the ground which seemed miles away as opposed to mere feet.

"I'll go first." Madge says attempting to shimmy out farther on the branch.

"No." Gale says abruptly also attempting to make his way further out on the branch. However, when he moved the branch jerked wildly at the end, and Madge slipped. She plummeted to the ground and landed with a thump. She landed with her feet first, but then as she landed she fell backwards onto her butt. She cried out in pain and attempted to stand.

"Madge!" Gale called, "Hold on, I'll be down in a sec!"

Gale crawled to the end of the branch and situated himself so that he was hanging underneath the branch. He took a moment to gather his courage and then released his hands. He fell for a few seconds and then landed in a snow bank off to the side. The snow bank had cushioned his fall and he got up seemingly unharmed. I hadn't realized that I was holding my breath, but I shakily led it out when I knew that he was okay. I was all but forgotten as he ran to Madge's side. She was crying now as she attempted once more to stand up. She managed this time, with Gale's support, to stand up.

"Ow," She cried out, "My heel."

"It'll be okay, Madge." Gale said soothingly in a voice I had never heard him use before on someone other than Madge. I had heard him take this same tone during the games when he desperately tried to bring her back after she was electrocuted. I had originally thought that it was all just a part of the act, but there were no cameras present at the moment.

I cleared my throat loudly and both of them looked at me.

"Oh, sorry." Gale says walking back over to the tree, "Jump."

I jumped from the tree and Gale caught me. The force of my fall though was too much and we both fell into the snow. We both laughed as we looked at each other both covered in snow. The laughter slowly died down though, and Gale picked himself up and walked back over to Madge. He picked her up and started walking back towards Victor's Village.

"Get your mother." Gale said to me.

I nodded to his back and made my way back to the Seam to retrieve my mother and Prim.

**Gale**

I carried Madge all the way back to her house in Victor's Village. She whimpered softly into my shoulder whenever I jostled her. I tried to make my movements as gentle as possible as I walked up the few steps and opened the door. I gently placed Madge on the couch in the living room, and as I went back into the kitchen to get an icepack I was intercepted by two peacekeepers.

"Hello," I say, trying to keep the shock out of my tone and features, "Can I help you with something?"

Both peacekeepers seem stunned to see me alive and well but the woman responds, "Head peacekeeper Thread sent us with a message for you."

"We've been waiting for hours." Said the male peacekeeper.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience." I say trying to be as polite as possible. They had been waiting for me to fail, to not return or to have gotten electrocuted in the process.

"He wanted you to know that from now on the fence surrounding District Twelve will be electrified 24 hours a day." The man's voice was full of menace and the woman smiled cruelly.

'Isn't it always?" I say maybe a little too innocently.

"We thought that you might want to pass the information onto that cousin of yours..." The woman said as they both turned their backs to me and headed towards the door. I forced myself to breathe normally thinking that the threat was now passed, but then they stopped walking. She reached into her pocket and came up with a sealed envelope. She thrust the heavy paper into my outstretched hands.

"That was sent from President Snow, personally." My eyes widened at that. Why would he take the time to send me a letter? Whatever the reason though, it couldn't be good.

**Madge**

I knew that my heel was broken, that much was a fact. I didn't need Mrs. Everdeen to tell me that. She had bandaged up my heel, and I now sat with it raised on a pillow. Mrs. Everdeen passed me a mug full of tea, and when I brought it to my lips the sweetness of it spread throughout my whole mouth. She had obviously added sleeping syrup to my beverage. I was grateful though as the syrup pulled me under and the pain in my foot and back became only a distant memory.

When I woke up I could tell that it was several hours later. Early afternoon light poured through my bedroom window. I looked around confused. How had I gotten here? I saw a silhouette in the doorway.

"Hello?" I croaked sitting up in bed. My head hurt and I still felt sort of groggy.

"Good morning," Gale says coming to the side of my bed.

"Did you bring me here?" I ask.

"Uh, yeah." He says not making eye contact, "I thought you would be more comfortable here."

"Thank-you." I say truly grateful.

"Yeah." Gale says. His eyes are distant though as if he was off in another place.

"What's wrong?" I ask, concerned by his expression.

"I received a letter." He answered flatly.

"So?" I respond. People received letters all the time, what was the difference now.

"The letter was from President Snow." I inhaled a sharp breath not fully understanding what he meant.

"What did it say?"


	15. Only As Strong As Those Who Love Them

**I just couldn't leave you guys hanging until Saturday! This is a long one... so please review and enjoy! **

**-HungerGamesLoverMM**

**Only As Strong As Those Who Love Them**

**Madge **

Gale seemed at a loss for words, so he passed me the envelope. It read:

**Dear Madge and Gale,**

**Congratulations on your "engagement". The citizens of the Capitol are thrilled, but as you know the Districts are far from appeased. Perhaps if you two were more concerned about your public appearance, none of this would have happened. I have now taken the matters into my own hands and have moved the wedding date up to next Sunday, which is exactly three months before the games. After all, what could be more convincing than a new addition to the Hawthorne-Undersee Family by that time?**

** -President Snow**

I had to read the letter twice before I fully understood what it meant. My hands were shaking badly, and I couldn't take a full breath. I forced myself to calm down, freaking out was not going to help our situation. I placed the letter on the coffee table and looked over at Gale. I could see through his stony expression that he was trying to figure something out.

"Gale," I say almost begging, "Talk to me."

He turns his head towards me, "We could run away!"

"Run away?" I ask.

"Yeah," His eyes were bright now, "To District Thirteen."

Although running away would solve our problem if there was a District Thirteen, if there wasn't... we would probably just end up dead in the forest. I bit my lip, and Gale realized my uncertainty. He sighed deeply, "It's there." He said matter-of-factly as if he knew it was.

"Gale..." I say, gently stroking his arm, "I want to believe you but..."

"Don't believe me, believe your eyes!" He says his voice rising in volume.

He grabbed the remote for the T.V. and flipped it on. There was only one channel, so it wasn't hard to find. They were running yet another story on the Ruins of District Thirteen, and there it was. The Mockingjay was as clear as day in the right-hand corner of the screen. Bonnie and Twill were right!

**Gale **

Although the letter still lay heavy on my heart, it felt as if some of the weight had been lifted. We were going to run away. Katniss and I had talked about running away the day of that fateful Reaping. If only we had, ran away and not looked back. I never brought up bringing Katniss along to Madge, but how could I not?

I walked through the Seam which I had once called home. Prim's scruffy goat sat in the yard, picking at grass that wasn't there. I knocked at the Everdeen's front door, and Prim answered within seconds.

"Gale!" She shouted excitedly, "I haven't seen you in a while!"

"Hey Prim," I say returning her hug, "Is your sister here?"

"Yeah, I'll get her for you." Prim was so bubbly and energetic, it was almost contagious.

"What?" I hadn't realized that Katniss had appeared in the doorway.

"Do you want to come hunting with me?" I ask.

"I already went today." She stated.

"Oh..." I was at a loss for words. Katniss and I used to have such a natural, easy relationship. I could say whatever came to mind, and she would agree or at least attempt to understand.

"Katniss, can you go get some dandelion greens for Lady?" Prim asked sweetly, "She hasn't had any in ages."

Sometimes I loved Prim. Katniss sighed deeply, but she would literally do anything for Prim. "Okay." She responded, "Let's go then." She grabbed my arm, none to gently and started dragging me towards the hole in the fence. I barely had a time to give an appreciative smile to Prim, but she saw and she winked back.

I had forgotten with all the news about the letter that Thread had made good on his threat. The fence was electrified.

"Oh well, I guess that's the end of that." Katniss said heading in the direction of her house.

"Wait!" I called somewhat desperately.

"Why should I?" She said full of venom, "It's not like you tell me anything important anyways."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"So you and your _fiancée _drag me into the woods. You don't tell my why or anything, but of course I go. Then when we are there we meet those people headed to District Thirteen from Eight. How could you not tell me there was an uprising in Eight? I hate this place just as much as you, how could you not tell me?" Her voice caught at the end.

"I was going to; believe me," I begged, "But things got crazy."

"Things got crazy?" She responded incredulously.

"Yeah," I said not returning her intense gaze, "With the letter and the wedding..."

"What letter?" She interrupted.

"I got a letter from President Snow; the wedding is going to be moved to next Sunday." I look down at my feet, not wanting to see her expression.

"Oh," She responds.

"But it's not what I want," I say looking up at her, "That's what the Capitol wants, I want you."

We are close enough that I can kiss her, so I lean in. She doesn't. I open my eyes and she looks at me, "Gale, you are about to be a married man whether you like it or not. I can't let you do this to Madge. I can't let you do this to me. I don't want to be known as the woman who broke up the Star Crossed Lovers of District Twelve."

"So let's run away." I say looking into her dark, grey eyes.

Her eyes are filled with tears, "I used to think that running away could solve my problems, but I can't now. You have to go through with the wedding Gale; you have to let me go. It would just be easier for the both of us."

And with that she ran back towards her house, leaving me still standing at the fence.

**Madge **

Mrs. Everdeen had done a remarkable job healing my injured foot, but staying still and quiet was getting harder. Gale had been my constant companion, but now I hadn't seen him for a couple of hours. He returned around dinner time along with his whole family. Mrs. Hawthorne had prepared dinner for her family and I. I had forgotten what it was like to have dinner like a family.

My family dinners were usually bland and quiet, but the Hawthornes were different. All through the meal they chattered and joked. I loved Gale's little siblings as if they were my own, and in a week I guess they would be. I almost forgot about the wedding date, and hadn't even told my family yet.

"Mrs. Hawthorne..." I began.

"Oh please, Madge, call me Hazelle." She smiled warmly at me.

"Hazelle," I restarted, "The wedding date has been set." I say taking Gale's hand in mine.

"What's the date?" Mrs. Hawthorne answered excitedly.

"Next Sunday." I answer.

The silence following was profound.

"But that is so soon!" Hazelle says.

"Yes, but President Snow has decided." Gale says sending pointed looks at his family members to keep their opinions to themselves. The house had to be bugged.

"Well, it's not like you wanted to wait any longer..." Hazelle says picking up her spoon again. The table had gone silent other than the clinking of silver ware on plates. Even Posy, Gale's youngest sibling, remained quiet.

Once the dishes had been cleared away, the Hawthornes returned to their own home next door. Gale carried me upstairs just as he had every night since my injury even though I could walk again. I watched him leave, and then I heard my front door slam shut. I lay in bed just thinking. The advanced wedding date was good for one thing at least; it gave us a chance to talk to all the other Victors before the games. If anybody could rally together their Districts it was them. I hadn't seen Haymitch in a while, and after all he was one Victor that I didn't need to wait a week to see. Before I went to sleep I made a plan to go and visit him the next day, but when I wake up the next morning there are three faces staring down at me.

"Surprise!" Venia, Flavius, and Octavia all yell at the same time, "We're here early!"

I tried to sound excited about my bridal photo shoot, but I was really dreading it. My plans to see Haymitch were now forgotten as they went about preparing me for the photographs. I listened to their inane conversation as they styled my hair, nails, and face. Usually I thought that what they were talking about was stupid and frivolous, but when Octavia makes a passing remark about not being able to purchase any sea food for her party it tugs at me.

"Why Octavia?" I question, "Is it out of season?"

She laughs at my question, "Oh no dear, we haven't been able get any seafood for weeks."

They continue on talking about shoes and feathers, but then it clicks for me. During the Victory Tour I remember having a feeling of unrest when I was in District Four. The crowd's angry expression and barely concealed rage. Suddenly I am almost positive that District Four has revolted.

I question them casually about the other hardships they have faced this winter. They aren't used to going without, so the slightest disruption in supply flow was brought to their attention. They prattled on about how difficult it was now to get things like crab meat, hair ribbons, and music chips. This gives me a sense of what Districts are rebelling. Seafood from District Four, electronics from District Three, and of course fabric from District Eight. I am tingling from the excitement of such a widespread rebellion when Cinna appears with the garment bags full of dresses.

He slips me into the first one. The dress is heavy with lace and pearls. Downstairs, the living room has been cleared and lit for the photo shoot. Effie is there, obviously enjoying bossing everybody around. This is probably a good thing though because we have six different gowns to shoot before the day is done, each needing different hair, make-up, and accessories.

The dresses start to blur together quickly. Some are heavier than other, and others are very light. Some are simple and others are glitzy and gaudy. I barely manage to eat throughout the day, and by the end I am starving and exhausted. I was hoping to spend some time with Cinna, but Effie is whisking everybody out the door and I will have to make do with the promise of a phone call.

My feet are killing me from all the crazy shoes, so I abandon the thought of going into town. Instead I go upstairs and wash away all of the make-up, dyes, and hair products. I instantly fall asleep, only to be met with nightmares. In my nightmare I am in the arena, only this time I am wearing one of the wedding dresses Cinna designed. The long train gets caught on one of the many branches, and I can't get free. A faceless tribute is running towards me, spear held high. I scream, but before the spear can pierce through my skin I wake up.

I am still screaming once I open my eyes. Gale is not there to soothe me back to sleep, and it is close enough to dawn that I might as well get up. I have to talk to Haymitch. I have to tell him about everything. The run in with Bonnie and Twill, and the advanced wedding date. I eat breakfast by myself and head towards Haymitch's house. I am surprised to see him up and about, but then I realize that he probably never went to sleep. Haymitch didn't like to sleep when it was dark outside.

I could tell that he was drunk, and considered just letting him go back to bed, but then he suggested a walk through town. We talked in a sort of short hand, and I recapped everything that had happened over the past few weeks. He informed me that there had been rumours of unrest in Districts Eleven and Seven. If our hunches were right this meant that almost half the Districts have at least attempted to rebel.

"Do you think we could it here?" I ask him.

"Probably not," He answers, "We don't have numbers on our side. It's either all or nothing."

I hadn't thought about that, "But at some point?"

"Maybe. But we are small, we're weak, and we don't produce Nuclear Weapons." Haymitch says full of sarcasm. He wasn't exactly thrilled by my District Thirteen theory.

"What do you think they'll do?" I ask Haymitch, "About the Districts that are rebelling."

"Well you've heard what they did in eight, and you've seen what they did here without any provocation. I think if it came down to it they wouldn't mind making an example out of another District and obliterating it completely."

"So you think that District Thirteen was really destroyed?" I ask, losing some home in my theory.

"Well, I don't think that if District Thirteen rebounded the Capitol would just ignore it." Haymitch said, "This whole theory about the footage of the Mockingjay seems like the kind of thing that desperate people cling to."

"I know," I sigh, "I was just hoping..."

"Exactly," Haymitch interrupts, "Because you're desperate."

**Gale**

I hadn't seen Madge all day. I knocked on her door, but she didn't answer. I also knocked on Haymitch's door. He didn't answer, but that wasn't exactly irregular. He was probably asleep. I couldn't go and talk to Katniss; I was an unwelcome sight to her. I replayed our interaction yesterday in my head. She was right of course. I was only causing both of us pain by holding onto her. Being with Madge would be the right thing to do, and I suppose that I love her, but it was hard to tell with Madge.

Madge was the only person who could make the nightmares go away, Katniss could not, but almost every memory I have with Madge is centered around the Games. Every kiss, every look, is because of the games. In the beginning it had been solely for survival, but after you go through something as terrible as the Hunger Games with someone you can't help but feel emotionally attached.

The last few days I had spent with Madge were completely enjoyable. We laughed together, and we talked about things that didn't have to do with the games. Of course though, we couldn't completely escape the games. Rory and Vick told me that there was a special announcement tonight. My mother predicted that it would be the photos of Madge in her wedding gowns.

I hoped that it wouldn't be. Although Katniss had basically given me her blessing, I hadn't told her about the photo shoot. She knew that I wasn't going to run, but if I stayed I was destined to be Madge's husband. Having my _fiancée _lounging around in gorgeous gowns was definitely not going to be a welcome sight.

However, when my family, Madge, and I gather around the television at eight o'clock sharp I found out that my mother was right. Apparently Madge's wedding gown was a very important detail for the wedding, and the Capitol's residents were heavily involved in making the decision. At each stage they were allowed to vote for their favourite designs, accessories, and the final product of the wedding gown that they would see tonight.

Each photo is met with screams from the live audience. People cheered for their favourite dresses and flashed thumbs down for the ones they didn't.

"Let's get Madge Undersee to her wedding in style!" Caesar announced cheerily as the crowd cheered loudly. I am about to turn off the TV when Caesar announces to stay tuned for the reading of the card. My stomache boils as President Snow makes his way onto the stage, a young boy trailing in his wake. The little boy is carrying a box which he hands to Snow.

President Snow begins to talk, and I almost can't hear him because of the pounding in my chest. President Snow makes a pointed remark about how the Quarter Quells were created to show a glorified version of the games to remind the Districts of those who were killed by the District's rebellion. He goes on to tell us what happened in the previous quells.

During the first Quarter Quell the Districts had to elect the tributes. I wonder how that would feel... being elected to go to my death. During the second Quarter Quell the tributes were doubled. I couldn't imagine facing a group of 47 as opposed to 23.

"My aunt died during those games." Madge says. Her eyes are gloomy. Not only was that the year Madge's aunt was reaped, but it was the year our very own Haymitch Abernathy had been crowned Victor. However, I had never actually seen those games before. Usually old footage from the games was replayed, and with the Quarter Quell fast approaching you would think that Haymitch's games would get some air time.

"And now we honour the Third Quell..." President Snow began.

I hadn't realized that I was clutching Madge's hand in my own, but I was. President Snow motions to the little boy who hands him the box. President Snow takes his time as he runs his fingers over the clearly marked envelopes. The theme for each Quarter Quell had been selected years in advanced and were all written down and kept in envelopes within this box.

President Snow retrieves the envelope marked "75'. He runs his finger under the flap and pulls out a small, square of paper. Without hesitation he reads, "As a reminder to the Victors that they are only as strong as the ones who love them, any family members who are of age will have their names added to the reaping pool."

My mother shrieks and pulls Vick and Rory close to her. I feel slightly baffled, like the people I can see in the Capitol audience. Only as strong as the ones who love them? What does that mean? And then I understand. President Snow knows that killing me would not hurt as much as killing those I love. I was safe, but my family wasn't...


	16. The Wedding

**I'm sorry that I wasn't able to post yesterday. I was at my grandmother's house and she doesn't have an internet connection. Thank you for my reviewers who have stuck with me from the beginning, you don't understand how much I appreciate that. Anyways, keep reviewing and enjoy!**

**Review and enjoy, **

**-HungerGamesLoverMM**

**(I obviously do not own The Hunger Games. Although it would be pretty awesome if I did...) **

**The Wedding **

**Madge **

I was stunned to say the least. I couldn't move. I couldn't see. I couldn't think of anything else. How could he? How could he do this to us? I watched as Hazelle clutched her two youngest boys to her side. Vick was still too young, but Rory was thirteen now. He called himself a man, but he was just a boy. That boy, who Gale loves, who I love, is probably going to face a painful death at the hands of the Gamemakers if President Snow has anything to do with it.

Hazelle is a wreck. I can tell that she is trying to be strong, especially for her little ones, but I can see that she is coming apart at the seams. I offer to put the kids to bed for her, and she gratefully accepts disappearing into her bedroom for the night. Vick and Rory numbly climbed the stairs and shut the door to their shared bedroom. I helped Posy brush her teeth, comb her hair, and get into her pyjamas. It was late, but she still requested a bed time story and I complied.

After the story I gently tucked her in and placed a kiss on her forehead. She looked confused when I started to leave and called out, "Why didn't mama tuck me in? She does it every night."

I sat on the edge of her bed smoothing down her hair, "Mama is upset right now sweetie," I respond, "But she'll be okay again."

Posy didn't seem convinced. Instead she stared at me with her big, grey eyes. "It's because of that bad man, right?"

I didn't really know how to respond to that question, but Gale appeared in the doorway. "Yes Posy, it is because of him."

A fat tear rolled down Posy's cheek and I wiped it away with my thumb. "It's okay," I said to Posy, "We'll be alright."

She smiled sadly and tears sprung into my eyes. She was only four and yet she knew so much about pain and suffering.

"Okay." She said rolling onto her side, "Good night."

"Good night, sweetie." I said as I covered her small body with the covers, "Sleep tight."

I turned off the light as Gale and I left. I nearly broke down in the hallway outside of Posy's room, but Gale practically dragged me to the living room insisting that we didn't want to wake up his siblings. I started crying now, really crying. Although these were Gale's siblings, they were practically like my own, and in a little less than a week they would be.

"You were great, you know." Gale said as he rubbed my back soothingly.

"What?" I respond.

"You would make a great mother." Gale said smiling. I didn't return it. I was way to agitated about the situation.

"What are we going to do?" I ask as I bury my face in my hands.

"I don't know," Gale looked out the window, "I just don't know."

**Katniss**

At first I felt relieved. Prim and I don't have any blood relationship with Gale, so we would not be potential tributes in the Quell. However, after I got over the initial relief I just felt pity for Gale. It was almost a sure thing that Rory would be reaped. At least Posy was too young to be selected as the female tribute. Gale had no other sisters, and neither did Madge. Hazelle had no siblings, and if Gale's father did they didn't keep in contact with the rest of the Hawthornes.

I wanted so badly to go over to Gale's house and comfort him, but that was Madge's job now. Gale did not belong to me and I did not belong to him. It might not have been ideal, but it was the right choice. Madge and Gale being together was the only way to keep everybody safe, and I loved Gale enough that I would sacrifice our relationship for his safety. Besides, I had Peeta.

I had invited him over to watch the mandatory viewing, and he held my hand as the pictures of Madge in her wedding dresses aired. We were both shocked when the theme for the Quarter Quell was announced; I think all of Panem was. When you had nothing else, family really was the most important thing, and I'm sure many people in the District's could relate. Maybe Gale should have run away and taken his family with him. At least their chance of survival would be a little higher.

A few days passed by uneventfully and I still hadn't sent my condolences to Gale. When I heard a knock on the door, I was sure it was him, but Madge was standing in the doorway instead.

"Hi Katniss!" She said. I could almost hear the forced cheerfulness in her tone.

"Oh, hi Madge," I said trying not to sound disappointed, "Come in." She came in and removed the hat and scarf that were wrapped around her pale neck. "What can I do for you?" I ask.

"Well..." She said awkwardly, "I was wondering if you and Prim wanted to be my bridesmaids for my wedding."

I was shocked, but it made sense. Madge was almost as shy as I am, making it hard for her to make friends. We had kind of bonded because of this, but the awkwardness of the whole situation with Gale pushed us apart to say the least. I was at a loss for words, and I guess Madge took this as indecision.

"Please," She clasped her hands together like she was praying, "It would mean the world to me if you were to be there. It would mean a lot to Gale too –"

"Sure," I interrupted her speech, "I'll do it."

In the past I probably would have flat out refused her. However, because of all the time I had spent with Peeta some of his wholehearted kindness had brushed off on me. I could see the relief play across her features when I accepted and it actually made me feel good inside. "Thank you so much!" She said, "You don't even understand how much this means to me." She pulls me into a hug, and I return it smiling.

**Gale **

Today was our wedding day, so we would all be boarding a hovercraft and flying to the Capitol. Only certain people were invited to our wedding, which made it even more of an exclusive event. My mother had rejoined us after a night of sulking in her room. She kept on hugging her kids as if it was the last time she would see us. Other than mine and Madge's immediate family, there were only four more people boarding the hovercraft. All three Everdeens, and of course Haymitch.

Madge and I sat beside each other on one of the plush seats, and Katniss sat across from us. Madge had neglected to tell me that she had invited the Everdeen's and the silence between Katniss and I was definitely awkward. Luckily Prim kept her engaged in conversation for nearly the entire flight. It was only a few hour trip by hovercraft to the Capitol. We landed on top of the Tribute's building and were quickly whisked away. Madge and I were separated. In the Capitol it was customary for the bride and groom not to see each other until the actual ceremony.

I was led by an Avox to the room that had once been my prison. I was glad that I wouldn't have to sleep here tonight because the memories were just too painful. Portia and my prep team met me in my room. They gushed about how handsome I had become and how I was such an easy tribute to style. I attempted to smile and take their compliments graciously. I guess I had learned something from Effie after all.

**Madge**

If I hated being styled, Katniss loathed it. I tried not to laugh as they washed her hair out, plucked her eyebrows and shaved her legs. Being that Katniss was my maid of honour she had to look almost as good as the bride. Almost. Prim sat quietly in her chair, watching in awe as they transformed her from a little girl into a young lady.

Cinna did my hair and make-up personally. My hair was curled in golden ringlets on top of my head, but most of them were covered by the intricately beaded vale. My make-up was subtle, but it brought out my best features. He insisted on blindfolding me while I slipped into my wedding dress. The Capitol residents had voted, and this was the one they had chosen.

I felt the satiny material as Cinna shimmied the gown up my body and secured it at the back. He dramatically removed the blindfold and I gasped when I saw my reflection in the mirror. I didn't look beautiful, I looked stunning. Cinna had dressed me in the most gorgeous gown I had ever seen. The material was light and of course white. It was tight fitting all the way to the bottom where it flared out around my knees. The one shoulder strap was decorated with silk roses and diamonds and other flowers and jewels were artfully placed elsewhere on the dress.

"What do you think?" Cinna stood behind me in the mirror also taking in my reflection.

I attempted to say something to do the dress justice, but no noise came out.

"Speechless?" Cinna asks.

I nod my head and Cinna beams in the mirror. Cinna would be famous for designing this dress, but I knew that he was smiling because I loved it. We heard a knock on the door and Cinna answered. Katniss and Prim burst in wearing their matching bridesmaids dresses that Cinna had also designed. The dresses were dark blue bringing out both their eyes. Both girls had their hair intricately braided on top of their heads.

"You look beautiful!" Prim gushes as she takes in my appearance.

I blush, "Thanks Prim. You look amazing. You do as well Katniss."

Katniss looks up when I say her name. "Oh thanks." She says distractedly.

I knew that this was hard for her to be here. I knew of the relationship that Katniss and Gale had shared in the past, and I knew that Gale still loved her, but the past is the past. Gale and I were getting married today and that was that.

**Gale **

I stood at the altar looking out at the crowd of people that were hand selected to attend our wedding. Other than my family and the victors I didn't really recognize anybody. They were probably important by the Capitol standards but to me they were just nameless faces. The music picked up and the processional began.

Prim walked in beaming from ear to ear and Katniss followed. Katniss looked beautiful as she always did, but even she paled in comparison to the bride. I always thought that Madge was pretty, but pretty couldn't even begin to describe how she looked now. She smiled at the Capitol residents as she walked slowly on her father's arm.

"You look amazing." I choked out when she arrived at the altar.

She smiled and whispered, "Thanks, you look pretty good too."

The ceremony began and the minister chattered on. Effie had given Madge and I vows to memorize and when the time came we recited them from memory. Next came the rings. In District Twelve no one had enough money to spend on something as silly as jewellery, but in the Capitol it was tradition. I placed a ring on Madge's finger as I promised to become her husband and she did the same to me. The minister announced that we were now husband and wife and that I could kiss my bride.

I had kissed Madge many times before in front of an audience, but this time it felt different. In the past I had never felt anything, but now I felt something I had never experienced before. Wanting. I had never wanted a kiss between us to continue because I had always in the back of my mind felt guilty about Katniss. Now that that wasn't an issue though, I found it hard to break apart from Madge. I could tell that she sensed that this kiss was different from the past ones because when we pulled apart her eyes were wide and her cheeks were flushed. I grabbed her hand and the audience cheered as we walked down the aisle hand in hand.

**Madge**

There was a short break in between the ceremony and the reception at President Snow's mansion. All the guests had arrived before Gale and I and they watched as we danced our first dance as husband and wide. After that a seven course dinner was served. I only picked at my food though because I didn't want to bust out of my dress. After dinner, Gale and I mingled with the important guests that Effie had pointed out to us. I tried to be polite and listen to what they had to say, but I was really itching to talk to some of the Victors about our plans for the rebellion.

Finnick Odair walked by and I seized my opportunity. "Finnick Odair," I yelled.

He walked over, "What can I do for you?" He asked raising an eyebrow that got lost in the bronzy hair that fell over his forehead.

"Would you care to dance with me?" I ask.

"Would your husband mind?" Finnick asked looking over at Gale.

Gale looked in between me and Finnick. I silently urged him to let go of my arm and he complied. "Of course," Gale said, "I should go and find Haymitch anyways."

Finnick silently led me to the dance floor and placed his hands on my hips. "What can I trade you for the pleasure of this dance?"

"Information." I whispered.

"About what?" Finnick asked, but I could tell by the way he said it that he knew exactly what I meant. Finnick moved his hand from my waist and looked to his wrist as if he was looking at a watch. However, instead of a watch he wore a silver bangle and imprinted on that bangle was a silver Mockingjay.


	17. Reaped

**I am so sorry about the wait! And for those of you still waiting I want to thank you. I just started Grade nine, a ten hour a week dance schedule, and the Varsity Field Hockey team. I have been so busy and to be honest it was hard to write this chapter because I was having a difficult time determining where I want to take this story. I think that I have a pretty good idea now though so expect updates more often. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please don't forget to review. **

**Review and enjoy, **

**-HungerGamesLoverMM**

**Reaped **

**Gale **

My head was pounding when I woke up. Whatever Haymitch had given me to "loosen up the nerves" as he had put it had really done a number on me. My vision was sort of doubled as I looked to my right where Madge was still sleeping softly. Her hair had come loose from the stuffy updo, but it was still somewhat curly as it floated in a halo around her head.

I sighed and my knees groaned as I stood up. A note taped to a small box had been left on the armoire in our hotel room. It was a picture of Madge and I from yesterday. I was smiling like a madman. It was almost kind of creepy looking. I cursed Haymitch silently, having virtually no recollection of yesterday, I could have made a complete and udder fool of myself in front of the entire country.

I flipped the picture over and discovered that someone had written on the back. It read: _First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes baby in the baby carriage. _The threat was practically dripping from every word, but Madge and I had agreed that we wouldn't. That was just crossing the line. It was probably a good thing though because any child of ours would almost definitely end up being a tribute.

I opened up the tiny box and looked at the tiny, silver, rattle nestled in tissue paper. I growled angrily and flung the tiny rattle against the wall. It made a satisfying noise as it shattered into a million pieces. Madge stirred at the noise, but she didn't wake up. I stared at the shards of glass lying on the floor and I couldn't help but think that they represented my life perfectly; shattered.

**Madge **

The rest of our honeymoon passed by without a hiccup. We talked to the right people, ate at the right places, and slept at the right hotel. Effie wanted us to feel as at home as possible, but the Capitol would never feel like home. It just held too many bad memories. I couldn't wait to get back to District Twelve to say the least.

When that day finally came though I played my part well and didn't reveal how relieved I was to be going home. I blew kisses to the Capitol citizens and gushed about not being able to wait until the Quarter Quell so that I could come back. They ate it up, affectionately calling my name and waving goodbye as our train pulled away from the station.

Gale had been distant ever since the wedding. I thought that he had finally accepted that what happens happens on our wedding day. He looked so happy when I walked down the aisle and I thought that he might have actually come around, but I guess I was wrong. I don't know why he was being so bitter. I mean sure, I would have liked to actually fall in love with the person before we got married, but maybe our love could grow over time.

Gale and I moved into my house in Victor's Village, and Gale's family stayed in the house he had been assigned. Although we lived by ourselves, we still ate with Gale's family practically every night. Hazelle was an amazing cook and Gale wanted to spend as much time with Rory as possible before the Reaping.

No one ever talked about the reaping. It was as if people thought that if they didn't talk about it then it would just go away. However, time surged on as usual and before we knew it the day was upon us.

**Katniss **

The day of the reaping had unfortunately arrived. Usually I had a knot in the pit of my stomach that I couldn't get rid of and today was no exception. I knew I couldn't get reaped because Gale and I weren't actually related, but I still couldn't shake the nerves. I thought it might have been because Gale and the rest of the Hawthornes were like family to me, but to be honest I couldn't actually believe that I wouldn't be reaped until another girl's name was called.

As we gathered in the square I still hadn't been able to shake that nervous feeling. I found Peeta among the crowd and instantly felt better as I slipped my hand through his. My heart rate slowed and I was able to relax somewhat. I looked up at the stage that was assembled every year for the Reaping. Gale and Madge sat beside each other on plastic chairs, flanked by Effie Trinket and Haymitch Abernathy on either side. Gale looked incredibly nervous and unkempt. His hair was messy and his tie was askew. Sweat beaded on his forehead and he seemed oblivious to Madge who was rubbing soothing circles on the back of his hand.

In the past that small gesture would have made me feel jealous. However, since the wedding I hadn't been getting those feelings. I feel like the wedding had given Gale and I some closure. I saw how happy he looked that day and his happiness meant the world to me. Besides, I had Peeta. Mayor Undersee called the citizens of District Twelve to attention and gave his speech. I could practically say the speech word for word I had heard it so many times. A respectful applause followed and Effie was introduced.

"Happy Hunger Games," She greeted us with her signature catch phrase, "And may the odds be ever in your favour."

I didn't know how Gale could stomache her. She had been onstage for less than a minute and she was already getting on my nerves.

"Ladies first!" She trilled in her irritating accent. I took in a sharp breath and Peeta gave my hand a little squeeze. I smiled warmly at him; he really did know how to make me feel better. I repeated it over and over in my head that it couldn't be me, that I couldn't be reaped.

It seemed like it took forever for Effie to finally draw a name out of the bowl. She walked back to the podium, her heels clicking on the stage. "Alright," She began, "Once your name is called please come up to the front." I wanted to yell at her to speed it up, but I refrained. "And the female tribute for 3rd Quarter Quell is..." I swallowed hard, "Cousin of Gale Hawthorne... Katniss Everdeen. Congratulations!"


	18. Cheater

**Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed the cliff hanger, but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging for too long! Thanks for all the reviews and please continue sending them!**

**Enjoy and review, **

**-HungerGamesLoverMM **

**Cheater **

**Gale **

It took me a moment to register what was happening. I had prepared myself to be numb and not listen to what was going on around me as if that would keep me from getting hurt. I didn't know who the female tribute was until the cameras swivelled in for a close up on her face. I knew that face... Katniss! Then I was up. "You can't do this!" I yelled.

Madge urgently pulled on my suit jacket, "Sit down, Gale." She whispered firmly, but I didn't listen.

"You can't do this," I repeat, louder this time, "We aren't even related!"

I expected there to be a stunned reaction from the audience, but as my eyes swept the crowd all I could see was identical looks of pity. Some felt sad for Katniss, and others felt sad for me being that poor damaged Victor. Madge tugged harder on my sleeve and the force knocked me backwards into my chair.

The crowd murmured as Katniss made her way to the stage. Her face gave nothing away. She didn't cry like Madge had, and she didn't jump for joy like we had seen some of the careers do in other districts. Instead she remained emotionless which in my opinion was the hardest state to obtain. I knew that expression because it was the expression she had worn when the mayor had presented her with that medal of valour the day after her father had died.

Although Effie usually greeted the selected tribute with unnecessary excitement, today she just nodded her head. Effie had met Katniss before, at our wedding, and although she didn't know the extent of our feelings she knew that they existed. "On to the boys..." Effie continued with less vigour than before.

There weren't that many names in the bowl, and I was almost certain which name would be called anyways.

"Rory Hawthorne." Effie read, confirming my assumption.

I found Rory in the front row. He didn't look nearly as scared as the first time he was reaped, probably because this time he expected it. Everyone in the audience mournfully shook their heads as he approached the stage. Madge gripped my hand tightly in hers and a single tear escaped her eyes. I felt completely useless. Not only to Rory, but to everyone.

I couldn't help Katniss. I couldn't help Rory. I couldn't help Madge. They were all in this mess because of me. If I didn't bring up the whole Star-Crossed lovers scheme Madge and I would have probably died in that arena, but wouldn't that have been best? Neither Rory nor Katniss would have been reaped.

I was caught up in my own thoughts when I saw a commotion towards the back. Someone was trying to push their way through the crowd to get to the front. Once they got close enough I noticed the blond hair and heard almost frantic yelling. "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" Peeta yelled loudly, over and over again.

He had made his way to the stage now where he protectively wrapped an arm around Katniss and rested a hand on Rory's shoulder. "I want to volunteer." He repeated.

Effie sighed sadly and looked at Peeta, "Are you and Gale Hawthorne directly related by blood?" Effie questioned.

"Yes actually," Peeta continued, "We are brothers, fraternal twins to be exact."

Everyone attending the audience gasped audibly, searching our faces for similar features. Did they not know what fraternal meant? I was confused to say the least. How did Peeta know this? How could this be? Peeta looked exactly like his father and I looked exactly like my father. Then it hit me. Everyone in the Seam looked like my father; we all had the same olive skin, dark hair, and grey eyes. That meant that I also looked like my mother.

I always had a feeling that Peeta never truly belonged in the merchant class of District Twelve. I had never been able to source exactly where that feelings came from, but now it hit me. It was the straight hair. Although his hair was blond and his eyes were blue, it was straight. Only people in the Seam had straight hair.

**Katniss **

I remained silently throughout Peeta's explanation. He explained how after his brother's were born, his mother was no longer able to have children and how his father had convinced her to adopt just one more. Hazelle and Peeta's father had been in love since they were teenagers however because they came from different classes Hazelle and Peeta's father were not allowed to marry.

Peeta and Hazelle both married other people from their won classes, but nothing could hold a candle to the love they felt for each other. So instead they snuck around behind their spouses' backs. Hazelle soon gave birth to twins and although one looked exactly like her the other had striking blond hair and blue eyes. Peeta's father had convinced his wife to adopt the baby boy because anybody could see that the baby couldn't possibly belong to Gale's father.

I had never really understood Peeta's harsh relationship with his mother, but now it made sense. Peeta wasn't actually her child. She must have known something was wrong the entire time. People didn't just adopt babies in District Twelve. This wasn't the Capitol and it was hard enough to support your actual flesh and blood let alone another woman's child. Why she agreed to adopting Peeta I will never know, and why she stayed with her husband even though he had cheated on her was beyond me. I had never seen a married couple split up though. Plenty had been widowed, but that was different.

I could tell that Effie didn't know what to do about the whole situation and I could tell that Gale was even more perplexed. Madge, like me, sat in stunned silence. A hush had fallen over the crowd when Peeta explained and that silence still hung in the air. Haymitch spoke now, "Just let him volunteer."

Effie bobbed her head and spoke in a shaky voice, "Congratulations to Peeta Mellark, male tribute for this year's Quarter Quell."

They made Peeta and I shake hands and then face the audience for applause.

However, the audience did not cheer. Instead they all held their three middle fingers of their left hand to their lips and then extended them to us in a sort of salute. It wasn't a full out rebellion, but it was the most they could manage. They didn't need their voices or guns to let us know how they felt. Their silent salute was enough to let us know that they thought this was wrong.


	19. Congratulations

**Has everybody recovered from last week's shocking news? I hope so because here is the next chapter. Thank-you so much for all the reviews they mean so much to me. So I decided to try something new this week and for the first time I have included Peeta's POV. I hope you enjoy that, but let me know if you don't want me to include his POV in future chapters. **

**Enjoy and review, **

**-HungerGamesLoverMM **

**Congratulations **

**Peeta**

They didn't allow us to see our families one last time. Instead we were rudely pushed towards the train without even a backwards glance. I clutched Katniss' hand tightly as we walked, looking back at her occasionally. She looked livid. Her jaw was clenched and her gaze was focused. She wouldn't even look at me, yet she didn't drop her hand from mine.

Madge and Gale walked behind us; I didn't looks back at my brother though. He was probably confused, I was when my father had confessed to me, but that could be a conversation I saved for later. First I would have to talk to Katniss. When she was reaped I was shocked, but all I could think was not her. It couldn't be her. I had to volunteer in order to protect her. I loved her. I knew she had feelings for me too, but just how strong those feelings were I didn't know.

After we boarded the train we were assigned our rooms. Katniss roughly dragged me towards hers and she shut the door behind us.

"What were you thinking?" She spat at me.

I was taken aback by her anger. I knew this was coming because Katniss was fiercely independent, but I just didn't expect it to be to this degree.

"That I had to protect you." I answered honestly.

"I can protect myself." Katniss replied stubbornly.

"I know," I began, "But two sets of eyes and hands are always better than one."

"Not in the games, Peeta," She looked down at the floor, "because two will eventually become one."

"I know Katniss, but I just couldn't think about losing you and being completely helpless. I would rather die protecting you than live without you."

Katniss' cheeks reddened at my sudden declaration of love. I could tell that she was at a loss for words so I gently placed my hand under her chin and made her look me in the eye. Her wide grey eyes met mine and I knew I was forgiven.

"I guess we can't really play the whole Star-Crossed Lovers angle considering you are my cousin." Katniss laughed.

"I guess not," I agreed, "But what they don't know can't hurt them." I said before I kissed her.

**Gale**

I couldn't talk to Peeta yet because his shocking news hadn't fully absorbed yet. I couldn't talk to Katniss either. To be honest I felt guilty that she was in this whole mess in the first place. If it wasn't for me she wouldn't have even been reaped in the first place. There was only one person I could talk to this about. Hopefully he wasn't too drunk to carry a conversation. Turns out Haymitch had stayed somewhat sober for the reaping this year.

"What do you want?" He asked. Even though he was sober his tone was still surly.

"I want to talk to you." I said.

He nodded and jerked his head towards the outside door. Of course we couldn't talk on the train, it was probably bugged. Luckily the train had just stopped for fuel. "Madge isn't pregnant." I stated bluntly once we were outside."

"Figured," Haymitch said as he looked out at the distant mountains.

"But President Snow sent us very specific threats saying that she has to be." I said.

His unworried expression confused me.

"So?" He shrugged.

"So!" I said incredulously, "So what do we do?"

He rolled his eyes, "You lie, obviously."

"But what happens in 6 months when there isn't a baby?" I didn't understand how this was supposed to work.

"Trust me," Haymitch said, "Don't worry about that. Just lie for now, I have you covered."

"How? What?" I was even more confused now.

"I have you covered." Haymitch repeated.

"How can you possibly have us covered?" I asked still not believing what he was saying.

"You ask too many questions." Haymitch said as he walked back towards the train.

I sighed irritably, but I knew better than to doubt Haymitch.

**Madge**

When we reached the Capitol, we were immediately assaulted by camera crews. Some were for Katniss and Peeta, but most were for Gale and I. We were the favourites for this year, which was obvious. The reporters yelled out questions, but we politely ignored them just as Effie had instructed. Katniss and Peeta would be taken to the Tributes building, but Gale and I were going to an interview with Caesar Flickerman before we all met up for dinner.

I sat patiently through hair and make-up, grown accustomed to it by now, and in no time at all both Gale and I were seated across from Caesar in front of a camera.

"Welcome back Madge and Gale Hawthorne." Caesar greeted us warmly.

Gale and I thanked him warmly for having us and after the introductions were over Caesar launched into questions about our new married life. Our answers were overly cheerful and we lied often. I had gotten so good at lying in the past year that sometimes I didn't even know what the truth was anymore. Caesar asked Gale a few questions about the shocking news that Peeta had revealed. I could tell that Gale was uncomfortable, but he answered like a true professional. I was proud.

I thought that the interview was finally over, but Caesar asked one last question. "Well Madge," He began, "There is just one more question that everybody in the Capitol has been asking."

"Yes?" I prompted. I tried to hide the irritation. What else could they possibly want to know about my personal life?

"Well," Caesar paused dramatically, "They want to know if there will be a new addition to the Hawthorne family any time soon."

I was stunned by the question, "Well..." I stalled, but Gale took over.

"Yes there will be Caesar," Gale said, "and sooner than you think."

Caesar took the bait, "How soon is soon?" She asked.

"Let's just say that someone knew will be joining us by the Victory Tour." Gale smiled warmly and kissed me on the lips. I was shocked by his lie, and I wasn't sure how it would all work out, but I knew that Gale wasn't stupid. He had to have a plan.

Caesar clasped his hands together and clapped loudly. He was overjoyed and congratulated us repeatedly. I accepted his congratulations warmly as did Gale. He wished us luck on our pregnancy and with that we were done. The interview would air tonight after the recap of the reapings. I wasn't sure how I felt about the whole country knowing about my alleged pregnancy, but like so many other things I didn't exactly have a choice in the matter.

**Katniss**

Dinner was incredible. I didn't exactly go hungry after Gale's win, but I definitely didn't eat like this every night. Peeta and I had been inseparable ever since his confession. I wasn't sure if I loved him back as wholeheartedly as he loved me, but it was nice to have a shoulder to cry on so to speak. It made me feel guilty though being with Peeta. I didn't deserve him. I could live a thousand lives over and not deserve him. He was just so wonderful and genuine. If anybody should make it out of these games alive it should be him.

I tried not to think about home, because whenever I thought of home I thought of Prim. I missed her dearly and not being able to say goodbye left unspoken words on my tongue. Peeta suggested that we write letters, but I knew that I would never be able to get anything down on paper. It would be too difficult.

After dinner we all gathered in the living room around the T.V. The recap was hard to watch, knowing that in a few days I will be the person that murdered one of them. It was hard for me to wrap my head around the fact that we loved our Victors unconditionally and yet essentially they are murderers of innocent children. After the recap we stayed to watch Gale and Madge's interview.

I watched Gale's face as the interview played. He looked incredibly uncomfortable and wouldn't look me in the eye. I couldn't figure it out until the end when it made perfect sense. Madge was pregnant? I didn't know how I felt. Gale was so longer mine and yet I couldn't help the wave of jealousy that overcame me. I knew it was irrational and stupid, but I couldn't help it, because no matter how hard I tried I couldn't convince myself that I didn't care.


	20. What Is She to You?

**So****to****everyone****who****is****still****reading****this,****you****all****deserve****a****massive****thanks****for****sticking****with****me****through****my****absence.****I****could****blame****school,****or****dance,****or****field****hockey,****but****to****be****honest****I****have****been****feeling****uninspired.****Luckily,****I****watched****the****Hunger****Games****Official****Trailer!****OMG****it****was****amazing!****And****it****inspired****me****to****get****back****into****writing!****Expect****more****updates****over****Christmas****Holidays.****Please****read****and****review****and****thanks****so****much****for****sticking****with****me**

**Review and Enjoy,**

**HungerGamesLoverMM**

**What is she to you?**

**Katniss**

I was woken up at the crack of dawn. Apparently it would take all day to make me acceptable for the cameras at the opening ceremonies. Usually the tributes watched the recap of the Reapings while still on the train; however because of Madge and Gale's interview we arrived earlier than normal. The trio of people that woke me were strange, but Gale had warned me about the ostentatious fashion of the Capitol so I wasn't really surprised.

After their initial shock at my less than perfect state they got right down to work. As Gale had described this experience was less than pleasant, but I held my tongue. What was the point in getting angry at these people? It was only their job. If anything I should be mad at the Capitol.

After what seemed like hours, a man who I assumed was Cinna came into the room with a garment bag. I could tell why Madge had liked him. He seemed normal. Well... as far as the Capitol's standards go. He dressed me in a deceivingly simple black unitard. I was surprised at first, because it was almost identical to what Madge and Gale had worn last year, however from what I had heard I knew better than to question Cinna. He was brilliant after all. Then with a quick adjustment of my make-up we were ready to go.

We met everybody else downstairs and I couldn't help but stare at Madge's still flat stomach. I tore my eyes away though and repeated "It's none of your business" over and over again in my mind. When Peeta saw me he smiled warmly. "You still have your braid." He commented, "So you still look like you." I smiled warmly at his observation. Leave it to Peeta to make me feel better. He knew how I felt about being changed because of the games and this tiny similarity did make me feel better.

I broke my gaze with Peeta and stared nervously around the room. All of the other tributes looked good in their costumes, not as good as us, but still good. I was about to look away when I caught the eye of the little female tribute from District 8. Her mother Cecelia, a victor from a few years before, stood beside her as her mentor. I flinched as the memories from the reaping resurfaced. When her daughter's name was announced, Cecelia had screamed and cried and yet there was nothing she could do. She had to accept that her daughter's odds were not great and that she would most likely not come home alive. This is why I would never have children. I couldn't stand having them go into the games. It would literally break me.

I couldn't help put compare the little girl to Prim. The two did not look the same because this little girl was slight with long, caramel coloured hair and bright green eyes, however it was their utter innocence that made them similar. My instinct would be to protect this little girl and yet she was standing in my way of getting back to Prim alive. Even Peeta was in the way, but that was too painful to think about. It would almost be easier to just die in the arena. To not have to worry about this, but that would end up hurting Prim. The very person I came here to protect. However in the end I would have to decide who was more important to me, Prim or Peeta? A decision I was not willing to make.

**Gale**

I lost count of all the congratulations Madge and I had received. If the Capitol liked anything more than a romance it was definitely a "happy ending" as they were calling it. I couldn't really blame the citizens of the Capitol for this one because on the outside it did look like a happy ending. Against all odds, love conquered all and Madge and I made it out alive. We then got married and were "expecting" our first child. Sure on the outside it looked great, however on the inside it was somewhat of a nightmare. Literally.

The nightmares that plagued both Madge and I were coming more frequently because we were in the Capitol. A place filled with too many dark memories. Madge would whimper in her sleep, but mine were much more violent. I often thrashed around until Madge was awoken from my screaming. It was a vicious cycle, one that I sadly couldn't break no matter how hard I tried.

It was only a few minutes until the opening ceremonies began and I looked longingly at my best friend, Katniss worried that her fate would be the same as mine. She met my gaze, hostility in her eyes. I could tell that she was annoyed that I hadn't told her the new of Madge's "pregnancy" in person. I wanted to tell her so badly that it was all a scam, that nothing had ever happened between Madge and I, but I also wanted to keep her safe. Information was a weapon in the Capitol, a dangerous one, and I didn't need Katniss having any more targets on her back. Then I looked at my ... brother, fraternal twin to be exact. To be honest I didn't see the similarity, at all. I wonder what my mom thought of all of Panem knowing this private secret.

**Madge**

The music for the opening ceremonies began with a flourish, as Katniss and Peeta loaded on to the carriages. Cinna turned on yet another one of his masterpieces and it came to life before our eyes. Cinna had created a lighting show. Forks of lighting seemed to come from the sky, attracted to the costumes. I could tell that at first Katniss and Peeta were alarmed, who wouldn't be, but once they realized that they weren't getting electrocuted they relaxed.

I realized that Cinna had recreated the final moments from my games, when I had gotten electrocuted and Gale revived me against all odds. Somehow he kept my heart beating so that I could be here today. However in doing so he had broken the Hunger Games most definite rule and two people were crowned Victor. This costume was a slap in the face to the Capitol, just like my Mockingjay pin. I was worried for Cinna; he had literally put his neck on the line for us.

Outside I could hear the cheers and gasps coming from the audience as they came into view. Gale, Cinna, Haymitch, Effie and I cheered loudly at the success. I could see the jealous eyes of the other mentors on us, and I almost felt bad at having such a huge advantage. However if it would help our tributes I didn't really care what the other mentors thought.

After the ceremonies we all retired to our rooms. I collapsed on the bed and sighed loudly. Gale stood by the window gazing out into the busy streets. He clucked his tongue loudly. "What's wrong?" I asked going to stand beside him.

"All of this!" He motioned towards the streets, "Everything is wrong, Madge!"

"I know, Gale." I said soothingly, reaching out to grab his hand. I nodded my head. I was used to Gale's outbursts by now. I understood why he was angry, but I failed to see the point in being angry at this point. It was harder to be angry, much easier to just be indifferent.

Gale turned to me, "Where does it end, Madge?"

"I don't know Gale." I answered honestly.

"Nothing good will ever come of all of this!" He shouted, "All the lives wasted, for what?"

"Gale," I grabbed his chin forcing him to look at me, "All that matters is that we both made it out alive. Everything else is beyond our control we just have to remember that we are good people put through –"

"Good people," Gale interrupted, "Madge, I am a murdered."

"At the end of the day it doesn't matter," I began, "You are still the same Gale I know and ... love."

Gale's eyes widened at my declaration of love and an awkward, tension-filled silence followed. We had never actually said that we loved each other without the presence of cameras. It was strange, but I didn't regret what I had said. I meant it. I loved Gale; just in what way was the confusing part. Neither one of us spoke for what seemed like forever. Luckily there was a knock at the door that broke the tension.

"I'll get it," I said walking over to the door. I opened it and found Peeta waiting outside.

"Hey Peeta," I said surprised, "What's up?"

"Um," He began, "I actually came to talk to Gale."

"Oh," I said shocked. Gale appeared behind me silently.

"What do you want Peeta?" Gale asked. His tone was polite but I could detect something else in his voice. Anger? Annoyance? Distrust?

"Can we talk somewhere more," Peeta eyed me, "Private."

"Uh sure." Gale said stepping out into the hallway, "Where should we go?" He asked.

"The roof." Peeta said, "It's pretty noisy up there."

Gale followed Peeta and then they were gone. I was curious as to what Peeta had to tell Gale. It was obviously private, hence the roof. How private... I would have to find out later.

**Peeta**

I had discovered the roof earlier today. It was the perfect place for a quiet conversation because the sounds of the street below drowned everything else out. I had to tell Gale something, but no one else could know or else it would put the both of us in a very dangerous situation. Once on the roof, Gale looked around almost as if he was bored, or trying to be bored. I wonder if he had already been up here because at a first glance this place was pretty amazing.

You could see the whole city from this perch, every candy coloured building and skyscraper. The actual roof had been transformed into a garden so to speak with baskets of flowers everywhere. There was even a small bush of Primroses in the corner. I would have to bring Katniss up here, she would love it.

"So what's up, bro?" Gale said casually as he stuck his hands in his pockets.

I flinched at the word bro. "Actually Gale," I began, "That's what I need to talk to you about."

"What do we have a sister too?" He asked cruelly.

"No," I began, "Well I mean you do, but I don't."

I could tell he was confused because his eyebrows knit together. "You mean Posy?" I nodded my head. "Well she is my half sister just as much as she is yours."

"No she isn't Gale, because we aren't actually related. Not by blood or even marriage."

"What?" Gale almost shouted, "Then why would you..." He trailed off not sure of how to finish.

"Because of her," I said, "I couldn't let her go in without any protection. I made the whole thing up so that I would be able to go in with her."

"Katniss?" Gale asked. Who else? "What is she to you? You barely know her!"

"I know her better than you do." I shot back.

"I've known her for almost five years!" Gale said yelling now.

"Alright well if you know her so well what is her favourite colour." I responded crossing my arms over my chest. I watched him flounder. He had no idea. "It's green."

"Well... anyways... that doesn't really matter." Gale said trying to get some control over the situation, "You didn't answer my original question. What is she to you?"

"What is she to you?" I said, "You're married."

I had gotten him there. "It's complicated." He stammered, "I have to go."

"Alright," I said, "Sleep well."

He flinched at my casual parting remark. What had I said?


	21. Unforgettable

**Alright readers! For those of you who read these author's notes, I am glad you guys have stuck with me! It has been a few weeks since I updated because I got a new computer for Christmas (MacBook Pro YAY!) and I had to transfer all of my files onto my new laptop. Since this story is not for school, it was of course the last file to be brought over… So sorry for the delay, this chapter is pretty long, so I hope that makes up for the wait. Also, I have recently taken up movie editing! My most recent video is a music video for the song "Our '72" by Tim Scott and the Glory Hunters. The video is on YouTube and the link is:**

**.com/watch?v=Fw3AhLnHkqE**

**If you guys could please take a look I would really appreciate it! Just remember that the more reviews I get, the faster I update. So…. Review away!**

**Review and Enjoy, **

**HungerGamesLoverMM**

**Unforgettable**

**Madge**

Gale returned to our room very early in the morning. He woke me up with his noisy entrance. "Hey," I said sleepily. He didn't respond. Instead he fell facedown on the bed and started snoring immediately. I looked at him curiously. I could tell that whatever Peeta had told him was stressing him out, because even in sleep he looked worried.

I wanted to ask him what had happened, but I knew that he wouldn't tell me anything. After all, information was as big a weapon as a loaded gun. Gale of all people would know this. A frustrated sigh escaped my lips as the logical side of my brain was taken over with nosiness. Even though it wasn't my place to know, I really did want to. I mean we are married after all, and Peeta is technically my brother-in-law. Maybe he would tell me…

**Katniss**

I was having trouble sleeping. This wasn't an unusual occurrence, however if I ever needed to sleep it was now. I didn't want to be dead on my feet tomorrow for our first day of training, however I couldn't force myself to sleep. I know that if I were to fall asleep I would only revisit my nightmare, the one where I watch my father get blown to pieces in that god forsaken mine.

I shook the memory away. I'm sure that if I lived through these games I would be plagued by even more heart-stopping nightmares. I knew that Gale was. This was a terrifying thought. To think that you have escaped the games alive and that you never have to see that arena again must be a relief. However, if you think this, you are only lying to yourself. You can never forget the trauma of the games. No matter how hard you try, you can never get away from them. Those memories stalk you in your sleep, forever ingrained in your subconscious.

I shuttered at the thought. Maybe dying in this arena would be the solution. I wouldn't have to deal with the horrors later, and Peeta could come back alive. I couldn't do that though, especially to Prim. I couldn't die in the arena, who would feed her and look after her… Well I guess Gale would keep my family fed, but I didn't want the Capitol's money putting food in her body. I mean I wanted to keep her fed but – so many thoughts and emotion were running through my head that I couldn't even make sense of them. A knock at the door interrupted my corrupted inner monologue.

I jumped out of bed and threw open the door. "Oh hey, Peeta." I said to the boy on the other side of my door.

"Hey Katniss." He smiled as he spoke, a smile I returned immediately.

"What brings you here so late?" I leaned against the doorframe.

"Couldn't sleep," He said shrugging, "I can see you couldn't either."

I bobbed my head and an awkward silence followed. Neither one of us knew how to break it. I really liked Peeta, and I knew that he loved me, however I didn't want to get close to Peeta now. One of us was going to die; there was no other option. Gale and Madge beat those odds, but that would never happen again. I knew that Peeta would never let anything happen to me in the arena, but that was to his detriment. He had to get home alive! He was the good one; he deserved to make it back. I know that Prim would miss me, but Peeta being a Victor would be better. He could use me as a martyr.

Peeta finally interrupted the silence. "Do you, uh, want to go out onto the roof?"

"Uh sure…" I answered closing the door behind me. I knew that this was probably not going to help with the whole love issue, but maybe the fresh air would clear my head and allow me to get at least a few hours of sleep.

Once on the roof, I immediately walked over to the edge and took in the view. It had to admit that it was beautiful. The city was still bustling, even at this time in the morning, and the city lights twinkled like the stars we see back home in District 12.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Peeta said as he came up behind me, placing a hand on the small of my back. I froze at the friendly, innocent gesture. I had never been fully comfortable with any kind of physical affection. Ever since my father died, I had actually grown to resent it. I tried not to squirm under Peeta's hand because didn't want to offend him. However, being his overly observant self, Peeta dropped his hand. My back still sort of tingled where his hand had been. A long silence followed. I peered up at him through my eyelashes. He didn't seem upset, but I could tell that he was making an effort to control his face. He didn't want to hurt me.

"I'm sorry," I said looking down, "It's not you, it's me…"

Peeta laughed at my apology. "What are you breaking up with me?"

I felt like smacking myself for such a lame apology. "No," I began, "I'm breaking up with myself."

Peeta paused for a moment taking in what I had just said. "What do you mean? Why would you break up with yourself?"

I sighed deeply before I launched into an explanation. "I don't want my… personal feelings to get in the way of what I have to do. In order to justify my actions later, I can't be myself while in that arena. I have to change. " I looked up at his crystal clear blue eyes, and I lost my train of thought. I floundered for a few seconds before I remembered where I was going. "I don't want your, uh… feelings to get in the way either Peeta." He held my gaze for a few seconds before I looked away.

"Oh Katniss…" He said as he sat down, patting the spot next to him. I went and sat next to him. "You don't need to change yourself for these games."

"But I do." I protested like a child. I looked down and stuck out my bottom lip.

"Katniss, look at me." Peeta said, but I didn't comply. He sighed loudly and gently put his hand under my chin. He dropped it quickly though after he remembered what had happened the last time. "Will you look at me?" He said, more gently now. When I looked up he continued. "You don't need to change yourself Katniss."

"But Peeta," I began, "What if I do things in the arena that I will regret later?"

Peeta was thoughtful for a moment. "Sometime you have to do unpleasant things, if you want to survive. You of all people would know this."

Peeta was right, but I still wasn't sold. "What if I kill someone, Peeta? That will change a person, for the worse."

"I know –" Peeta began, but I cut him off.

"I don't want that arena to change me Peeta!" I nearly screamed.

"I know how you feel." Peeta said, "I wish there was some way that I could show them that they don't own me. If I am going to die, I want to still be me."

I was speechless. Peeta had hit the nail right on the head. I had to figure out a way to show the Capitol that no matter how hard they tried I couldn't be controlled. I knew of another thing that couldn't be controlled: A mockingjay. I couldn't help but draw some similarities.

**Peeta**

After my talk with Katniss, we both returned to our rooms. I fell asleep almost immediately. The next morning when I woke up, there was an outfit left at the bottom of my bed. I threw on whatever it was without really taking notice. Madge and Effie were already seated at the table when I arrived. I loaded my plate and sat down beside Effie.

"Good morning." I said politely, nodding at both women.

They returned greeting and we sat in comfortable silence, the only sound was the scraping of knives and forks on plates. Katniss came in a few minutes later dressed in an identical outfit to mine. She filled her plate and sat down beside me. Haymitch followed shortly after. A silent server filled his glass with orange juice and left without a sound. He produced a flask from his pocket and poured a fair amount of clear liquid into his glass. He left the flask on the table as he took a deep sip.

"Where's Gale?" Haymitch asked. He was still coherent, a good sign.

"He was still asleep when I left. He seemed exhausted for some reason last night." Madge said, sending a pointed look in my direction. She obviously didn't know what I had told Gale last night. I was glad he didn't tell her. It would keep her safe. Gale entered the room a few seconds later.

"Speak of the devil…" Haymitch said under his breath. Or maybe he thought he had said it under his breath, because we could all hear it. Gale looked quite disheveled, and he was still wearing the same outfit he had on last night. He spotted the flask on the table, and he took a long swig. Everyone sat at the table, shocked.

"Alright…" Madge said awkwardly, getting up from the table, "Let's get back to our room, Gale."

She led Gale away, and once she was sure they were out of earshot Effie spoke. "Well… what was he doing last night?"

"I saw him coming back to his room late last night." Haymitch said.

Effie covered her mouth shocked, and all eyes fell on Katniss. It took her a moment to realize and when she did she said defensively, "Well he wasn't with me!"

Everybody laughed awkwardly and Katniss blushed. "Alright sweetheart." Haymitch said, and Katniss cringed. "You can say whatever you want to yourself, but he is still a married man."

"But I –" Katniss began, but Haymitch cut her off.

"Whatever, just stay focused during training you'll need it."

I laughed at Katniss' exasperated expression. Haymitch heard and then he turned on me. "You too, Mellark. Stay focused. Oh and I want you two to act like a team today! Never leave each other's side, and do not show off your greatest skill. You will only make yourselves targets."

"Alright." Katniss and I said in unison. It wasn't like that would be a big imposition in the first place…

After breakfast we stepped onto the elevator and descended several floors below ground level into the training center. All of the other tributes had already arrived and were standing in a loose semicircle around a muscular, heavily tattooed woman. She introduced her self as Ateara, our trainer, and then she unleashed us into the gym.

I watched in horror as the careers made their way over to the deadliest looking weapons and handled them with ease. It wasn't so much the weapon that scared me; it was the murderous look in all of their eyes. A look that said not only that I have to kill you, but that I will do it with pleasure. I looked over at Katniss who seemed completely unfazed and actually rather bored. I laughed and rolled my eyes. Oh Katniss, always putting up a shell. However, if there were a proper time to crawl into a shell, it would be now.

She walled slowly and purposely to the knot tying station where a gentleman taught as how to tie intricate nooses. Katniss' nimble finger exceled at the delicate task, but my fingers always ended up tangled in the rope. The rest of the day went on much the same as we went around to different tables. Katniss excelled at well, everything, and I floundered.

How was I possibly going to survive these games? I mean, I could depend on Katniss to get through, but that makes me seem kind of weak and useless. I need to protect her. Since I can't protect her with fancy nooses or intimidating sword handling. Instead I will have to try a different tactic. I need to get the audience on our side, and the only way to do that is to make us truly unforgettable.


	22. Scores

**Well last update I only received 2 reviews… I really hope the quality of my story isn't dropping. If it is, please let me know in a review! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please don't forget to review. **

**Enjoy and Review, **

**-HungerGamesLoverMM**

**Scores**

**Peeta**

In the history of the games, no one has ever received a perfect 12 as their training score. There have been a handful of elevens, and several tens, but nobody has every gotten a 12. I would be the first. There were two benefits to scoring a 12, one being that I would get a lot of attention from the sponsors. The other reason is that by scoring a perfect 12 I would be listed as a target by other tributes. This would therefore take attention off of Katniss' back.

The plan made sense in my head, however when I actually tried to think about what exactly I was going to do, the plan fell apart at the seams. There was obviously a reason why nobody had ever scored a 12. It was impossible, especially for me. I, unlike the careers, have had no experience with weapons, and anyways, fancy sword handling has never scored a 12 before. I had to be more creative…

I mean, what was I good at? Baking, obviously. Painting because of all the practice I get icing cakes. However, how were these strengths ever going to translate into something impressive to show the judges? That's when it hit me. No one had ever gotten a 12 before because no one had ever truly shocked the Game Makers. No one had ever made the Game Makers want to give him or her a 12 for whatever reason. Since my survival skills weren't all that great, I planned on doing something that I was good at… painting. Now what should I paint…

**Katniss**

In a matter of minutes I would be entering the gymnasium in order to show the Game Makers one of my talents. I desperately wanted a high score. This would get me noticed by the sponsors, and these sponsors would help me get back to Prim alive. District Twelve was the last district to be called in, and because I was the female tribute from District Twelve, I was the last person of the day.

I sort of had a plan; I would shoot my bow and arrow. Simple, yet effective, I hoped. I wondered what Peeta was doing in there. The time limit for tributes is usually fifteen minutes and Peeta had passed over the half hour mark. I waited, my heart pounding in my chest for what felt like forever. Then the buzzer finally rang and I was allowed into the gym.

One of the blue gym mats had been pulled out onto the floor and lay haphazardly in the center of the gym. The smell of harsh chemicals burned my nose and made my head spin. Every single one of the Game Makers stood alert, their eyes hostile for some reason. What had Peeta done exactly?

I hadn't realized that I was standing still until one of the Game Makers cleared their throat. I jumped at the sound as I continued over to the table where the bow and arrow was. I picked it up, grabbed a couple of arrows, and selected a target. I drew back the string and took aim, however this particular bow was very different than my bow at home. I completely missed my target, and whatever attention I had been holding from my audience was gone.

I took a deep breathe, restrung my arrow, and this time it connected with its target. I looked up at the Game Makers and they seemed unimpressed. I had to be better. So this time I took aim at one of the punching bags hanging from the ceiling. The arrow connected with the string holding the bag and it plummeted to the ground. Then I did a sort of roll on my shoulder, came up on my knee, and shot the arrow into one of the lights. It shattered into a shower of sparks.

"You may leave now." Said one of the Game Makers in a cold, detached voice. I nodded my head in a sort of awkward bow and exited swiftly. I blew it. They hated me. I would be lucky to get a six or seven. I wanted to cry, but I held it in until I got to my room. I slammed the door, flung myself down on the bed and wept.

After a few minutes I heard a knock on the door. "Go away." I yelled.

"It's Gale." Said the voice, "Can I come in?"

I sighed loudly but said, "Come in, it's open."

The door creaked open and Gale entered. He saw my tear stroked face as he came and sat beside me. "What happened, Catnip?"

"I failed." I stated simply.

"What do you mean?" Gale said as he carefully studied my face.

"I've ruined any shot I got at getting sponsors. The Game Makers hate me." I exhaled loudly; it felt good to say it aloud.

"I'm sure you did fine." Gale said. When I didn't respond he added, "How could the Katniss I know fail at what she is best at."

"I don't know," I answered honestly, "Whatever Peeta did before me put them all in a really bad mood."

Gale furrowed his eyebrows at my statement. "What do you mean?"

I explained to Gale about the gym mat and the Game Maker's expressions. He listened attentively before responding. "I don't know what Peeta did, but I don't really care. You might have blown it when you were presenting to the Game Makers, but I know that you know how to shoot. In that arena, getting your hands on a knife will be fairly easy, but you need to get a bow. That's your best chance."

"They don't always have bows." I say, recalling memories of the games where tributes were only provided with horrible spiked maces that they had to bludgeon one another with. I winced at the gory memory.

"Then make one, "says Gale, "Even a weak bow is better than no bow at all."

I shake my head. I had tried to copy my father's bows before with little success. It was a lot harder than it seemed to make a fully functioning bow. "I don't even know if there will be wood." I say.

"There's almost always wood," Gale says, "Since that year when half of the tributes died of cold. Not much entertainment in that.

I grimaced at Gale's cold distance. I had particularly hated that year. So many of the tributes were bitten by venomous snakes and the rest went insane from thirst. In another Hunger Games, we spent our time watching tributes freeze to death at night. You could barely see them because they were just huddled in balls without any wood for fires or torches or anything. This year was considered very anti-climatic in the Capitol, all those quiet, bloodless deaths. Ever since then, there's usually been wood.

"Yes there's usually some," I say.

"Katniss, it's just hunting. You're the best hunter I know." Says Gale.

"It's not just hunting. They're armed they think!" I nearly shout, "How could you of all people say that!"

"Katniss," Gale began, "It's because I thought like that that I can talk to you now! If I didn't think like that I wouldn't be alive right now. Anyways, you think to. You've had more practice. You know how to kill."

"Not people."

"Katniss, you need to get out of your head or else you will never get out of that arena. In principle, killing anything is really about the same."

I sat back and thought about that. That's when I realized that if I can forget that they are people, it would be no different at all.

"Come here, Catnip." Gale said as he opened his arms to me.

I leaned my head against his chest and he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I cried a few more tears. Not because I was upset about my possible score, not because I was scared to be in the arena, but because I wished that it was a different set of arms holding me right now.

**Madge**

We all huddled together on the couch as we eagerly anticipated the scores. Katniss looked nervous from where she sat at the very edge of the sofa beside Peeta. Peeta on the other hand looked completely at ease. Effie sat perched on the ottoman, her legs crossed at the ankles. She was fully made up from her head all the way down to her feet. I wondered how long it took her to get ready in the morning… or did she have people to get her ready for her?

Haymitch was not quite drunk. It was still too early for him to be completely wasted. He lowered himself onto the couch with a grown. "So," He began, "I hope you two didn't completely embarrass yourselves yesterday."

Katniss' eyes grew wide and she looked at Gale. He shook his head discreetly, subtly dismissing her dear caught in the headlights expression.

"I definitely didn't," Peeta said nonchalantly.

"What exactly did you do?" Gale asked Peeta.

"I threw around some weights until they told me I could leave."

"But Katniss said –" Gale began, but Katniss interrupted.

"I didn't say anything." Katniss looked at Gale, silencing him.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. What was going on now? Why was it that I was always the last to know about everything? I mean, I was lucky enough to be in on my whole pregnancy scam. Enough was enough. I was a valuable member of this team and I needed to be included. I would talk to Gale about this later.

Panem's national anthem started blaring through the TV's speakers and everyone focused their attention on the TV. Each tributes picture would flash onto the screen followed by a number for their score. I remember how nervous I was when I had competed, the painful memories resurfaced and I had to shake my head to clear them.

As usual all of the careers scored in between the 8-10 range with every other tribute averaging about a six. Peeta was the first to break that trend. His picture flashed up onto the screen followed by a 12. The entire room was silent for what seemed like an eternity. Finally Haymitch spoke.

"What one earth did you do, boy?" He questioned.

"I painted." Peeta said, shrugging his shoulders.

We all stared at him in astonishment. Katniss got up suddenly and left the room. She didn't even see her score. Peeta jumped up as she left and disappeared from the room. What exactly had he painted?

**Katniss**

I didn't make it far before Peeta caught up to me.

"Katniss!" He called, "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" I began, "Peeta don't you know what this means?"

"No…" He said, but I could tell he knew exactly what I was talking about.

"You are now officially the biggest target in the games!" I nearly shout.

"Katniss…" He said as if I were a small child, "I knew what I was doing."

"No. You. Didn't!" I say beating my fists against his chest. "Why would you do this!" I wailed.

He restrained my fragile wrists in his strong grasp. "Because I love you." He said as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

**Gale**

A twelve! I couldn't believe it. How on earth did bread boy score a twelve? Everyone was shocked. I guess Katniss was as well. She left in such a hurry she didn't even see her score. It was a ten. Wow! I had coached two high scoring tributes. They definitely had the sponsors attention now.

I was about to get up and go back to my room when Haymitch stopped me. "Gale, uh come here." He said.

"Why?" I questioned, confused.

"I need to talk to you about something… important."

"Okay…" I said still confused.

"Come out on the roof. It's pretty noisy up there."

I nodded my head and followed him. What was with everybody and the roof?


End file.
